


Reincarnation-Part One

by CassernZero



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassernZero/pseuds/CassernZero
Summary: Youngest member to the Gilbert family, Noah Gilbert has lived in Mystic Falls for sixteen years he never anticipated the death of his parents would bring about events that would change his life forever.The supernatural has come to Mystic Falls changing everything Noah knew about this town as well unlocking abilities he never knew he had and dreams that seem to be more than just dreams.I own nothing all rights go to Julie Plec





	1. Prologue

A lot has changed in the town of Mystic Falls and it is because my sister Elena Gilbert being the doppelganger, don’t get me wrong I love my sister I really do and I don’t blame her for everything, I mostly blame the Salvatore brothers for getting my sister involved in this mess, but this supernatural drama couldn’t have come at a worse time.

Ever since the supernatural came to town I’ve been having strange dreams of yellow eyes and sharp teeth tearing me to sherds, other dreams consisted of me living other life with different people I remember them vividly they seem like family to me but, at the same time we couldn’t stand to be in each other’s company for long.

Sometimes in these dreams I would see these people in coffins with daggers in there chest with their faces greyed up, except for one he was the one who put the daggers in those people he had blonde hair and blue eyes he scares me a little bit.  
Not sure what any of these dreams but, that is not the only thing happening with me turns out I’m a witch or warlock whatever you want to call it I can do magic like Bonnie, she’s been teaching me some things from her family grimoire.  
I also seem to know spells I haven’t even learned yet, strange maybe I will have dream about how I know these spells who knows.


	2. Chapter 1

Noah’s POV

 

Caroline, Bonnie, and I walk inside the Salvatore boarding house to see Damon and Alaric looking at weapons. “What’s everyone doing?” Bonnie asks, Jeremy comes told us to answer, “We’re gonna kill Katherine”, Bonnie looks puzzled and I raised my eyebrow.

Stefan tries to explain the situation and said “We’re gonna kill Katherine”, Bonnie has a look of shock on her face, but I for one am for this. “This plan is risky” said Bonnie, “This is more than wanting Elena back, Katherine crossed the by hurting Jenna so she needs to be stopped before something worse happens” Stefan explains to Bonnie.  
I agree with Stefan just wish we had better plan though. “Noah and I could do a spell similar to the tomb spell to trap Katherine” said Bonnie and I nodded in agreement. “You’re sure you’re not going to need my help” Alaric said, “No, I need you to stay with Elena, she doesn’t need to about this” Stefan said.

“I promise I’ll look after her” said Alaric. “Does anyone want to back out?” Stefan said turning towards everyone, no wants to wants to back, “She killed me so it’s only fair” Caroline said. Bonnie agrees as long as nobody get hurt except Katherine, of course.  
At the masquerade ball upstairs Jeremy prepares weapons while Bonnie and I prep the spell from her family’s grimoire, “Phasmatos versa nos ex malom, terra mora vanits quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos”, we chanted a few times and the spell was complete.

“Must be cool being a witch and having magic, you could probably hocus pocus a math test” Jeremy said to us, Bonnie giggles the says, “I don’t know too much and besides I only practice spells that do good, I don’t really all this supernatural drama and I don’t like being a part of all this”.  
“I don’t like the supernatural drama either but I do love the magic and learning about spells maybe find some spells that can help me defend myself against the supernatural” I said.  
Bonnie, Jeremy, and I went downstairs to tell Stefan that everything is ready, Bonnie stopped mid-step and had strange look on her face then she looked at woman from the ball and walked towards her they were talking to each other than the woman left from Bonnie in a hurry.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, “Just got a weird vibe, let’s go find Damon” said Bonnie. Jeremy, Bonnie, and I are waiting for the call, Jeremy and Bonnie are talking amongst themselves while I was thinking about the recurring dreams I’ve been having about another life living with what I realized now are a family of vampires from ancient times, they were all in coffins with daggers in there chest so they’re probably dead but the vampire who put them in there scares me, I wonder what he did with those coffins?

My thoughts are interrupted by phone ring, Jeremy receives a text message from Damon I assume then runs off. Elena somehow figured out we were here dragging Jeremy toward us, “What is going on?” she asks us. We told her how we were going to kill Katherine and she freaked out, “Are you all crazy you could get yourselves killed!” yelled Elena.  
“We know what we’re doing” Bonnie tells Elena. “We had an opportunity and had to take it, also Katherine went after Jenna and needs to be stopped” said Jeremy. Elena suddenly screams in pain and a red starts to bloom on the back of her shirt.  
She screams in more pain as more red stains appear on her body, both Bonnie and I realized that Katherine linked herself to Elena, Bonnie tells Jeremy to go tell the Salvatore brother to stop what they’re doing. Jeremy comes back to tell us that Katherine has a witch in her side too, then Bonnie takes off running towards the ball, while I stay with my sister and try to ease her pain with a spell.

The spell has been unlinked my sister is not in pain anymore and her wound are healing up, Stefan checks up on her. Elena promises Stefan that she will see a doctor about her wounds, “Is she really gone?” she asks, Stefan nods they both smile he goes in for a hug but Elena pulls away. “This doesn’t change anything for you does it?” he asks, “I wanna be with you, Stefan but first I need to wake up and know that the people I love are safe, I need to feel safe. Do you understand?” she said.

Stefan nods and walks away, Elena and I walk to driveway of the Lockwood mansion she is on the phone with Jeremy then hangs up. I see a figure behind my sister I jump to action with a spell ready to go suddenly I feel pain on the back of my head and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: (') is Noah having a Dream

Noah's POV

 

'I was reading a book almost like a cook book, suddenly I’m engulf by someone’s arms in a hug, it was a woman with blonde hair “What are you doing?” she asks, “Just reading your cook book mother” I answered.  
“You know that’s not this is not a cook book right” she said “Yes I know, it’s your grimoire you use it to remedy father’s nightmares” I told her.' I hear talking in the background everything fades away, I jolt awake and groan in pain I move to touch my head to hear a clinking sound there’s chains around my wrist “What the hell?” I said.

“Trevor!” a woman yelled, the man walks away into another room, this woman looks at my sister “Gosh you look just like her” she said, “but I’m not her! I’m Elena” said Elena “Be quiet” yelled the woman. She looks at me “Look who’s awake don’t even think about doing magic those chains seals magic” she told me.

Great, so this is what it’s like to get kidnapped, I’m gonna try and find a way to escape our kidnappers without getting my sister and myself killed. “What do you what?” Elena asks the woman slaps my sister into the couch knocking her out, “What the hell?!” I yelled “I told you both to be quiet” she said.  
I’m gonna snap her neck, twice if I ever get these chains off me I thought as I glared at her. 

My sister wakes up, we both listened to Trevor and the woman talking, “I sent the message to his contact hopefully it gets to Elijah we’ll just have to wait and see” said to Trevor. “Rose, we should just leave them here and hail tail it before we get killed” he said to Rose. She convinces him to calm down and tells him to stick together because they’re family as my sister and I try to sneak past them we got caught of course, “There is nothing for miles so don’t think about escaping” Rose told us.

“Who’s Elijah?” Elena asks, “Your worst nightmare” Rose answers, “Trevor and I are making a deal for you the Petrova doppelganger with Elijah one of the originals in exchange for our freedom” Rose explains to us. “Who are the originals?” Elena asks, “Didn’t the Salvatore brothers teach you anything? There the first vampires in history and we pissed them off” Rose said. Elena shows me a piece of paper that says Stefan and Damon are coming to rescue us, let’s hope there plan is better than what I had, if only I had access to my magic.

Rose walks back into the room with a man dressed in a very expensive looking suit when I got a good look at his face my blood ran cold, it couldn’t be he’s one of the people from my dreams. Elijah sees my sister and vamp speeds towards her smells her then whispers “Human, it’s impossible” to her.  
He looks over at me and stares, a look of astonishment on his face as walked over to me he cups my face with one of his hands and whispers “Henrik”.

“No, my name’s Noah” I said with a lump in my throat, he gives me a sorrowful look and turns towards Rose “Why are there chains on his wrist” he asks. “He’s a witch” Rose answers, he glances at me surprised then turns back to Rose “Give me the key to the chains” he said Rose tosses him the key he catches then processes to unlock the chains while giving me a look of “don’t you try anything you’ll regret it” and I understood, I don’t want to find out if I stood any chance against one of the originals.

“We have a long journey ahead of us” Elijah said “Please don’t let him us!” Elena pleaded, “I have a bit of business to take care of first” he said. Elijah turns and walks towards Trevor they have a conversation Trevor begs for forgiveness, Elijah tells him about loyalty and how he has none then out nowhere cuts Trevor’s head off, Elena and I gasped as Rose screams and tries to dash towards Elijah, “Don’t Rose, now that your free” he explains with no remorse.

“Come” he says to us, “But what about the moonstone?” my sister said, why would she mention that is she trying to get killed “What do you know about the moonstone?” Elijah asks “I know you need it and I know where it is” she said. Is she trying to negotiate with him, they keep talking then he rips her vervain necklace from her and compels the answer from her.

A noise is hear throughout the house “Who else is here?” Elijah asks Rose “I don’t know” she replies, he grabs both of us heading towards the entrance of the house when someone zooms past us in vampire speed a few times, suddenly I was pulled into another room along with Rose by Damon. “Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you can’t beat me understand you can’t beat me, so I want the girl and my brother back or heads will roll” Elijah said, Damon gives me a raised eyebrow look and just shrugged at him.

Elena comes out of hiding pleading with Elijah then she throws a vervain grenade in his face he screams in pain, a fight ensue between Stefan and Elijah, Stefan struggles to take him down then Damon comes in for the finishing blow stabbing Elijah in the heart with a coat hanger his face greyed over.  
We returned to Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan took us home, when we got home I followed Elena upstairs we saw Jeremy, he engulfed us in his arms with a hug. After our heartfelt reunion I decide to go my room I laid on my bed and thought about all that transpired, who’s Henrik and what did Elijah mean when he said I was his brother that can’t be I’m Elena and Jeremy’s brother and I love them, I will do whatever it take to protect them. My eyes became heavy and let sleep take me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor Stines as Theodore Mikaelson

Theo’s POV

 

I walk to the old mansion were my uncle is making a deal for the doppelganger. Inside I see uncle Elijah propped up against the wall with a coat rack in his chest, “How did this happen?” I whispered I stood and waited for him to revive his face started to regained color and he pulled out the coat rack.  
“What happened?” I asked, “The doppelganger had friends they surprised me” Elijah said, “So are we going to kill her friends?” I asked “No, they are useful in protecting her” he said.

“Was he there?” I asked “Yes, he was there just as you predicted your clairvoyance is I should trust more” he said, “Father doesn’t trust it half the time so I don’t expect much from the rest of the family” I told him. Elijah has a look of remorse on his face, I sighed “So did he remember you?” I asked “No, he goes by Noah Gilbert he doesn’t know he’s a Mikaelson, also he’s a witch” he said.

“He’s probably having dreams that are actually memories, remembering little by little of his past life” I said to Elijah. “Even if he does remember us he’d still be Noah with Henrik’s memories and I don’t think he would embrace us or want anything to do with us especially when Niklaus comes rolling into town to sacrifice his ‘sister’ “ Elijah said. “There’s no hope for you or father maybe he’ll forgive Rebekah, I on the other hand will be the nephew he’s never met before the original tribrid who can teach him how to use his magic better than that upstart Bennett witch and if that doesn’t work I’ll give him an ultimatum he can’t refuse” I said to uncle Elijah.

“And what is this ultimatum that you are giving to my little brother?” Elijah asks “That’s between me and him, I promise it won’t harm him in any way” I told him, “Now let’s leave this decrepit mansion” I said. After uncle Elijah changed his suit we followed Damon Salvatore and Rose to a café with UV windows that block out sunlight so there’s probably vampires in the café, they were speaking to some vampire named Slater asking questions about my father Klaus. Uncle Elijah picked up a few quarters from a guitarist’s hat and throws the quarters into the windows of the café. Everyone in the café screamed while other were burning trying to find cover from the sunlight.

We followed Slater to his apartment along with uncle’s witch Jonas Martin. We enter the apartment Elijah compels Slater to make a phone to Rose to tell her some information then uncle compels slater to stab himself in the chest.  
I returned home with Elijah sitting on my bed in my room thinking about everything that has happened today. I can’t wait to officially meet uncle Henrik or Noah, I think he’ll prefer to be called Noah. Every relative of this family has disappointed me Elijah trying to find ways to redeem my father’s reprehensible behavior, auntie Rebekah seeking approval from any man including my father and Klaus my father with his obsession of breaking that damned curse of his. Uncle Henrik won’t disappoint I’ll make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 4

Noah’s POV

 

Jeremy and I are walking towards the school building when we see Bonnie dropping her books Jeremy runs over to help her with the books. Jeremy asks Bonnie if she wanted to hang out at the grill after school to play pool she agrees, a new guy appears us in front of us and asks where the office is. Jeremy introduced himself, Bonnie, and I to the new guy named Luka, my brother and I helped him find the office. As we left the office I had a feeling just like Bonnie had when she met the other witch at the ball, Luka’s a witch I must be getting better at this magic thing I need to practice more spells so I can defend myself and others against the supernatural.

Why I’m the last person to hear about things that happened in this town, I question my sibling’s sanity something Jeremy nearly gets eaten by Katherine in the tomb, Elena trying to sacrifice herself to Klaus so we won’t get hurt but were the ones trying to protect her in first place.

Stefan gets himself stuck in the tomb for my brother’s mistake and Elijah is still alive apparently I thought vampires died when they’re staked in the heart, I guess originals are different this is bad what if he comes after my sister again. I hear loud talking downstairs “What’s going on?” I ask as I come downstairs “Bonnie did a magic seal on the house to prevent me from leaving” Elena said, “Oh, good job Bonnie maybe my sister can stop trying to sacrifice herself and let us help her” I said, Elena give me a look.

In the living room watching TV hearing a lot of background noise I decide to turn around, what I saw ran my blood cold there I saw was a shocked Elena staring at Elijah in our house and beside him a red haired gentleman in a suit, he was staring at me with smirk it creeped me out. Elena ran upstairs and Elijah sped upstairs after her. I try to get upstairs to my sister but I’m stopped by arm around my waist, “Woah, what’s the hurry just let Uncle Elijah have a chat with your ‘sister’ I promise she isn’t in any danger” red head said. Wait? Uncle is this guy an original too, oh no this isn’t good.

“My name’s Theodore but you can call me Theo for short and yes I am an original” Theo said. He sits me down the couch with him my magic is going crazy I know he’s a vampire but there’s something else mixed in with him how could that be possible. “So, Noah I hear you’re a witch” he said I nodded “I’m a witch too” he told me my eyes widened that can’t be he’s a vampire you can’t be a witch and a vampire, at least that’s what Bonnie was told from her grams. “If you’re wondering how I both can be both with a little something extra you could say I’m one of nature’s loophole and probably won’t be the last” he told me.

A witch, a vampire, and something else what could that be? “Wait you’re a werewolf too?” I asked my eyes widened, he nodded with a smirk I put my hands in my face and sighed. A vampire, witch, and werewolf wrapped up in one, “I could teach you magic if you like, I would be a much better teacher than the upstart Bennett witch ever could” Theo said. I glared at him “Don’t bad talk Bonnie she’s my friend” I told him, he smirked then frowned “I’m sorry, I want you to be able protect yourself from danger” he said.  
“Why?” I asked “Because you’re my family and I want to protect you from the darkness of this world” he told me. “Have you had strange dreams as of late?” he asked “Yes, why do you ask?” I said, “Because they aren’t just dreams they are memories of when you were Henrik” he said. “How do you-“, I asked but was cut off “I’m clairvoyant, I knew you would come back to life I just didn’t know when you would come back or if you’d remember anything” Theo said.

“What do you mean I came back to life I was a baby I have the pictures to prove it I grew up in this town” I said to him. “I know, you’ve been born a baby growing into the young adult I see today but that’s the beauty of the spell you created long ago” Theo said. I created a spell? “What spell did I create?” I asked “The Reincarnation Spell, when you were brought back to life with very dark magic you created a spell that purged all the dark magic from your body and in doing so you didn’t have immorality anymore but the spell also in ensured that if you died you’d come back to life as an adult or a newborn baby at the time of your choosing” Theo explained.

“So I died, how did I die?” I asked him “You sure you want to know don’t want to wait until your ‘dreams’ tell what happened?” he asked “Yes, I want to know” I said. “You got caught in the crossfire of an ongoing feud within the original family that’s what got you killed” he said, “Okay but who killed me?” I asked. “That is for your ‘dreams’ to tell, seems Elijah is done chatting with Elena I must take my leave as well but if you remember more and to talk about it or learn magic from me here’s my address make sure not to share this with your ‘siblings’ or the Salvatores we wouldn’t want more drama” he said and I reluctantly agreed.

He got up and left with Elijah, I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding then I ran upstairs to see if my sister alright and asked what happened between her and Elijah.  
In my room laid out on my bed I think about the conversation I had with Theo and the help he offered me, I wish to know more about the originals. I don’t trust Theo but I can’t rely on my ‘dreams’ to tell me everything, I also want to control my magic and learn spells that can help in future maybe he has a grimoire or two I can barrow. I’m a reincarnated original and I don’t how I feel about it as I let sleep take me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah's Grimoire - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0c/52/6e/0c526e5fdb5d0e4b8e2892a84d8ba4ba.jpg  
> Noah's Talisman - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/07/bd/54/07bd54dde1b306111dc73d7507416592.jpg

Noah’s POV

 

I woke up and got ready for the day, Elena wanted me to accompany her to the Salvatore boarding house. “I think we should call Isobel” Stefan said to Elena, “But the deal I made with Elijah it would anger him” said Elena. “You may have made a deal with him but I didn’t” he replied. 

After Stefan leaves I decide to leave too “Where are you going?” my sister asks, “Anywhere else, there’s a sick vampire dying from a werewolf bite and I don’t want to get eaten because of her hallucinations” I told her then left. After leaving I decide to take Theo up on his offer I’ve waited a week to come to this decision, ‘dreams’ come every night and I’m remembering my past life little by little as well as how I died long ago.

I wish these dreams would stop, I don’t want to remember any more of my past besides I only want to learn more spells and how magic works that’s what I want from Theo to learn. I find his place with the address he gave me I knocked on the door, the door opens to reveal Theo “Took you long enough. Please do come in” he said stepping aside to let me in.

“So, have you come here to talk about your past or would you like to learn some spells from your very own grimoire” he said wait, what my own grimoire. “I have my own grimoire?” I asked as he handed me a leather bound book, “Yes, it’s a copy though the original is with my father, I was able to write down most of it from visions, but it’s not all of it” he told me. I looked through my grimoire so many spells, my past self really knew his way around magic I wait to try out these spells.

“Wait, where’s the spell you said I created?” I asked “That spell is in the original copy of your grimoire that my father has” he told me. Klaus has my grimoire of course. Theo and I spent hours learning defensive spells and he also taught me how magic works and its connection to nature. Theo went to another room for second then came back with a little black box, he handed it to me “What is this?” I asked as I opened the box inside was a leather string necklace with a black cross at the end of it.

“It’s a talisman, your talisman you used it to channel magic to perform powerful and complex spells, it would also protect you from the supernatural” he said. I look at the necklace then at Theo, he probably tampered with it I might regret this but I put this I put the necklace on I felt the magic from it I felt safety from the necklace. I look up to see Theo smirking “What?” I asked “Nothing, it’s just I can’t wait to see what you’re capable of” he said.

After more practice and study I decide to call it a day, Theo let me keep my grimoire it is mine after all. I get home “Where were you Noah? You didn’t call” Elena asks “I was out” I answered, she gives me a pointed look “What? I was just hanging out with a friend” I told her. Before she can argue further Stefan walks towards us with a somber look on his face, Stefan asks Elena about Rose the he admits to calling Isobel and that he is sorry saying he had to do it. What a load of crap “Did you find her?” Elena asks.  
“Not Exactly” Stefan said then someone I thought I’d never see again walks in “Hello Elena, Noah” the person said. Elena frowns “Uncle John” she said and I sigh, I decide to take my leave so I go upstairs to my room to call it a night. The next morning I wake and get ready only to find out that Uncle John is Elena’s Biological Father so he’s probably in cahoots with Isobel and we definitely can’t trust him.

At the grill Jeremy enlisted me to help Bonnie get information about Elijah’s true intentions from Luka, Jeremy, Caroline, and I watch Bonnie approach Luka with drinks he takes a drink and sips it. Bonnie flirts with Luka a little bit I look over to Jeremy to see looking jealous “She selling it and he’s buying it. She’s giving him the sex smile” said Caroline “All right, Caroline. I get it” Jeremy replied. I chuckled and Jeremy playful punched me.

We look over to see Luka about to set up a game of pool when he suddenly stumbles trying to maintain his balance whatever Bonnie put in the drink is working, he falls and bonnie tries to catch him then run over to Bonnie to her with Luka. “I got him. I got him” said Jeremy grabbing Luka taking him away from wondering eyes. “What kind of witch roofie was that?” Jeremy asks “A strong one” Bonnie replies. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and I are in Caroline’s living room kneeling next to Luka’s unconscious body. We start placing candles around Luka one by one “So, how does this work?” Jeremy asks “I’ll put him in a trance and ask him questions, like hypnosis” Bonnie replies.

“You sure you’re strong enough this? Maybe Noah can help with the spell” he asks looking to me “That what the candles are for. I’ll draw power from the flame besides channeling someone is taxing to the person being channeled and I don’t want to hurt you Noah” she told both of us the she shut her eyes and all the candle lit up, Bonnie is getting better at magic, good. “Never gonna get used to that” Jeremy said Caroline smiles “Come on. That’s pretty hot and you know it” she said. “I need a bowl of water” Bonnie said Jeremy went to go get it, Caroline and Bonnie talk about how Jeremy has a crush on her. Jeremy comes back with a bowl of water to give to Bonnie, she dips her hands in the bowl and the spells starts.

Lukas tries to fight the spell but Bonnie gains control and starts to ask questions. “All right. Why are you working with Elijah? Bonnie asks “Klaus. We both want him dead” Luka replies “You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?” she asks “Because he has her and we have to get her away from him” he replies. “Who are talking about?” she asks “My sister” he replies “Why does he have her?” she asks “He’s searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He’s forced generations of witches to help him for centuries” he replies. Bonnie asks how to kill Klaus Luka tries to fight the spell again but Bonnie takes control again then we get the answer we’ve been looking for.

“After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It’s our only chance” said Luka “After the sacrifice?” Bonnie asks “What do you mean, after? She said “Klaus will be vulnerable” he said “But Elena will be dead” she said “Yes, Elena has to die” he said Bonnie looks up at us all. Jeremy shakes his head and whispers “No”, I put my hands in face and sigh deeply. This is too much I get up and leave Caroline’s house in a rush they can’t kill my sister there has to be another way.

I get home and go straight to my room I collapse on my bed exhausted from what Luka said in his trance, I decide to take a nap. I woke to up to someone screaming I rushed out of my room and saw Jonas Martin he walked towards me and whispered “sleep” before I could mutter a spell everything turns black. I woke up to find myself in someone’s bed I sit up and look around then a door bursts open to reveal a very pissed off Theo, crap how did this happened?


	7. Chapter 6

Theo’s POV

 

At the Lockwood mansion I’m attending the historical society’s tea party standing next to Uncle Elijah who is making conversation with Mrs. Lockwood. I see Damon Salvatore enter the mansion converses with guests then he approaches Carol, Elijah, and I, “Damon” Carol greets “Carol” Damon greets back at her “What a surprise” she said as her and Damon exchange cheek kisses.  
“Elijah. Theo, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family’s one of Mystic Falls’ founding families” she told us. Damon looks at Elijah then at me “Such a pleasure to meet you both” he said “No. Pleasure’s mine” Elijah said they both shake hands Damon goes to shake hand but I refused it “Sorry, please you excuse my nephew seems he reached his for meeting new people” Elijah explained.

 

“No problem, I’m sure we’ll meet again and I’ll get a proper greeting” Damon replied I doubt it, I wonder what Noah is up too. I see Damon and Uncle Elijah walk into the study to talk privately I didn’t bother eavesdropping because I don’t care about whatever petty squabbles the Salvatores are trying to cook so I decide to leave the party.

 

Sometime later Uncle Elijah enlisted me to help with a werewolf problem that is happening at the Salvatore boarding house “Where’s the moonstone?” wolf lady asks “Get over it, honey. You’re never gonna get it” Damon said. “You’re looking for this?” my uncle said as he twirls the moonstone in his hand the wolves are aware of our presence. “Go ahead. Take it” uncle said one of the wolves rushes towards my uncle but he is faster and plunges his hand into the wolf’s chest ripping his heart out.

 

Two others try to rush my uncle but I use my magic to rip their hearts out of there chest lady wolf speeds out the house. My uncle walks towards the last wolf that is cowering in fear Elijah pulls him up from the ground “What about you sweetheart? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where’s the girl?” Elijah asks “I don’t know?” Damon replies as looks around. Elijah punches the cowering wolf then strips the chains from Damon “So you realize this is the third time I’ve saved your life now?” my uncle said to Damon. My uncle takes the moonstone then we leave the house.

 

The next day I accompanied Uncle Elijah along with Elena’s aunt Jenna Sommers on a tour of the historical sights of Mystic Falls. Elijah and Jenna talk about the history of the old Fell property then Alaric showed up “Elijah. Theo, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman” Jenna said. “Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?” Alaric said. Elijah told Jenna about something he was curious about and she went to go get something from her car.

 

“Alaric Saltzman. So you’re one of the people on Elena’s list of loved ones to protect” Elijah said “So is Jenna” Alaric replied “You don’t have to be jealous I don’t really pursue younger woman” Elijah said Alaric glares “It’s a joke, Ric, lighten up” my uncle said as he pats him on the shoulder and we walk away. “That was a terrible joke, uncle” I said. I decide to go to the Martin residence to check out the collection of grimoires they acquired from covens, I’ve been sifting through the collection for a few hours when my uncle comes through the door with blood on his shirt.

 

“What happened?” Jonas asks “I need you to find Elena. Now” my uncle states Jonas performs a locator spell he gets ready to do his task “When you take Bonnie’s powers away can you acquire Noah for me as well” I said to Jonas “Why?” he asks. “You needn’t worry about why, it won’t interfere with getting your daughter back” I said. Sometime later Jonas returns with Noah in tow I thank him and took Noah to my place then I placed on my bed. I go to my living room when I get a call from Jonas saying that my uncle’s been stabbed with white oak ash covered dagger and was captured by the Salvatore brothers.  
“Find him and get him back” I told Jonas over the phone in a silent fury. I walk to my room to find my other uncle has just awoken, Noah looks at me with fearful look on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

Noah’s POV

 

Theo stalked towards me grabbed by my shirt and looked at me with veins under his eyes and his eyes glowed yellow. I raised my hand and gave him multiple aneurysms he let me go backed up against a wall screaming in pain. I stopped the spell “Use your words, Theo I said trembling a bit “Sorry. You couldn’t have known any of this would happen” Theo said.

“What happen?” I ask “The Salvatore brothers have captured Uncle Elijah” he told me, “I was thinking about holding you hostage in exchange for Elijah but then I thought about it and it would not be beneficial to me in the long” he said. “Why?” I ask “Because I want to earn your trust to guide you, help you develop your abilities as a witch if that what you want” he said. “Then why did you have Mr. Martin take me?” I ask “I was planning something for you but I have to put that on the backburner for now” he replied. “I just have to figure out how to free my uncle, your big brother from the Salvatores” he said looking towards me trying to guilt me but that won’t work.

“Oh, no don’t guilt me into helping you doesn’t matter if Elijah’s my ‘brother’ I have familial bond towards him as far as I’m concerned the big brother I have is Jeremy so, no I won’t help you” I said not backing down. Theo signed “It was worth a try I don’t blame you, all the things you remember of our family the bad outweighs the good doesn’t it” Theo said I nodded in agreement.

“You fear him don’t you?” he asks me “Fear who?” I reply “Klaus. My father, your other brother” he said I swallowed a lump in my throat and I had a fearful look on my face. “You don’t have to fear my father I’ll protect you if he tries to harm you in anyway” he said I believe him he seems sincere but I still don’t trust him. “Well, your free to go home I’m sure ‘brother’ is worried sick about you” he said.

I get back home safely suddenly I’m engulfed in Jeremy’s arms “Are you all right? Why were you taken?” Jeremy asked in a panicked tone I nodded “Mr. Martin was told to take me by Elijah’s associate Theo” I told my brother. “That red hair guy? What did he want with you? Jeremy asks. “He wanted to guide me and teach me magic but don’t worry I won’t take him up on his offer” I said to Jeremy why did I just lie to my brother?

“What happened before I was kidnapped I heard screaming” I ask Jeremy “Mr. Martin took Bonnie’s powers away and we killed Elijah at least I think we did” he told me. I go upstairs to my room to call it night when hear Jeremy yells “Oh yeah, Katherine’s out of the tomb and apparently she wants to help us protect Elena”. The next day I arrived at school thinking about yesterday I can’t believe Mr. Martin took Bonnie’s powers away I didn’t even know witches could do something like that.

I get to my locker suddenly I’m suddenly I’m hugged from behind by my sister “Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay Stefan and Damon looked everywhere for you and with bonnie losing her magic we weren’t able to find as fast as we could’ve” she said on the verge of tears. “It’s all right, Elena” I told her consoling her I decide to change the subject “So, I hear Katherine wants to help us kill Klaus, please don’t tell me you trust her” I told her. “Of course not but we have no choice she knows stuff about Klaus” she said “Alright but be careful around her” I told her Stefan comes toward us so I decide to take my leave I bye to my sister and go to class.

I get home after school to do my homework for today then I read up on my grimoire memorizing different spells that my past-self created, I wonder if I could create my own spells. I hear the front door close downstairs to find Bonnie and Jeremy in the kitchen “Luka, I can’t believe he’s dead. After what we did to him” Bonnie said. What? Luka’s dead? “No, after what he did to you. Look, I’m sorry, I know you feel bad about all this but I don’t” Jeremy said. Wow that is cold brother, “I couldn’t do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it” Bonnie said.

I sigh, I wish I knew how to get Bonnie’s magic back her, Stefan and ‘Elena’ enter the house why is Katherine impersonation my sister. She better not have my sister locked up in a dungeon somewhere, then ‘Elena’ goes upstairs “When did you guys get home?” Stefan asks “A few minutes ago” Bonnie answers “Did you check the house?” Stefan asks “Why would we check the house?” Jeremy said.

We hear a commotion we all run upstairs to find Jonas on the floor with his neck bitten out “You’re welcome” Katherine said with smile on her face. “You didn’t have to kill him!” yelled Bonnie “Yes we did” Katherine said. Bonnie walks closer to Jonas’ body when he suddenly comes to life and grabs Bonnie’s head, she screams then Stefan finishes him off with a neck snap. How the hell is Bonnie suppose too get her magic back if Jonas is dead? I sighed deeply and decided to call it a night, I went to bed and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Noah’s POV

 

Isobel was here last night while I was sleeping, Elena slammed the door on her face which is good because I don’t trust her at all and I’m glad Elena feels the same. But the next morning she was invited in by none other than yes you guessed it Uncle John, damn bastard I wish he would just go away to where ever he came from. Isobel seems to have information about Klaus and rumors about my sister being the doppelganger are spreading so now she wants to help us protect Elena, I call BS. Elena tells Isobel “You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house” that’s right Elena tell her off get her out of here before she gets us all killed. 

 

Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, and I are currently at the Martins apartment Damon is able to enter because the owners of this apartment are dead. Poor Martins, I didn’t know them well except for being kidnapped by Jonas but it still sucks to see fellow witches being killed because of vampire business. “We should pack up the grimoires. They spend years collecting them. I wanna make sure they’re safe” Bonnie said I nodded then Jeremy and I started pack up the grimoires.

 

“You know, we could just get another match and cremate him” Damon said as he looks at Luka’s corpse, I shake my head disapprovingly. “Don’t be disrespectful. Not to him” Bonnie said to Damon “Fine. I’ll bury him” he said. “What exactly are we looking for?” Jeremy asks, “According to Luka’s dad, one of these contains a spell that’ll let me harness the energy that’s left behind when a witch dies violently” Bonnie said. “I didn’t know you and father witch were so close” Damon said “We weren’t but when he gave me my powers back, he give me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it” Bonnie told Damon.

 

“Great. We’ll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead witch power” Damon said. “You know where the witches were burned?” Bonnie asks “Did I forget to mention that?” he said. Jeremy and I are looking through the grimoires these spells are amazing and complex, I wonder if I could perform such spells. “Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?” Jeremy asks “Not exactly” Bonnie replies. Bonnie looks towards the shelf, closes her eyes and raise her hands. All the books fall and one of them open right in front of her. She takes said book. “It’s this one” She said that was cool she better teach me how to do that.

 

We gather everything up and left the apartment. Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and I are walking through the woods trying to find the witch burial site. “Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?” Jeremy asks Damon “Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned” Damon answers. “How do you know where the witches were burned?” Bonnie asks “Cause, I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a little bitch she was” Damon answers. Jeremy laughs at Damon’s comment about Katherine we stop in front of an abandon rundown house were the witches used to live.

 

“You sure this is right place?” Jeremy said to Damon, he nods we enter the house I look over at Damon he looks frozen in place “Whatever witch prank you’re playing, don’t. It’s not funny” Damon said towards Bonnie and I. “I’m not doing anything” Bonnie said “Yeah, I’m not doing anything either” I said, “I can’t move” Damon said then his skin starts to burn. “My ring’s not working do something. Do something” Damon said Bonnie closes her eyes to concentrate, Damon can move again “I don’t think the witches like you being here” Bonnie said “I guess this is right place” Jeremy said, “I’m gonna wait outside” Damon said then he leaves.

 

“Wanna hurry it up in there?” Damon shouts then I hear a door slam close. “Can you hand me the grimoire?” Bonnie said to Jeremy “Are you sure about this?” Jeremy said with a worried look on his face “Are you worried about me?” Bonnie said in a playful tone “Yeah, of course I am, shouldn’t you share this energy with Noah so it won’t be too much” Jeremy said. I shake my head at Jeremy, “No, Jeremy I’m fine with the amount of magic I have besides Bonnie is more adept at magic then I am and I don’t think I could handle that much energy” I said to Jeremy.

 

Bonnie takes the grimoire from my brother and gives him kiss “I’m sure, even Noah thinks I can handle this” she said. Bonnie opens the grimoire she starts reading it, the voices start whispering around us “What is that?” Jeremy asks “The spirits of the witches who died here. I can feel them” Bonnie said I can feel them as well, I think they’re trying to talk to me. I see Bonnie move to another room Jeremy and I follow after her to the basement “Here. This is it. Help me set the candles” Bonnie said.

 

The voices started whispering louder “What the hell are they saying?” Jeremy asks. Bonnie closes her eyes to concentrates then she reopens her eyes “What is it?” Jeremy asks, the candles lit up at the same “They’re ready” Bonnie said. Bonnie puts her hand towards me I look at her hand then at her, I hear the voices telling to take her hand “It’s alright, Noah” Bonnie said I grab her hand and close my eyes to concentrate the voices got even louder. Bonnie and I start to cry “You guys? You’re scaring me here” Jeremy said. Bonnie screams and I grunt in pain trying to suppress my scream.

 

“Bonnie! Noah!” Jeremy shouts he tries to get closer to us but is thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Bonnie screams louder then I start to scream as well, suddenly the voices stop. Jeremy is able move and rushes toward us, Bonnie is crying and tears run down my face “You guys okay?” Jeremy ask with worrying look on his face “We did it” Bonnie said, she did do it the witches give her there power well most of their power, they gave me fraction of it I didn’t even want it. For whatever the witches wanted me to this energy, its fine I’ll make sure to this wisely.

 

We leave the house “All right, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant” Jeremy said “It was just warning” Bonnie said “What kind of warning?” Jeremy asks “It’s not important” Bonnie answers “It’s important to me, okay?” Jeremy said to Bonnie. “It’s a lot of power to have access to. They’re just telling me to be careful with it” Bonnie said.  
“Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches” Jeremy ask. Bonnie closes her eyes to concentrate wind starts to pick up then the sky turns black and then comes thunder and lightning. “Bonnie” Jeremy said he touches her arm and she opens her eyes then the weather returns to normal “The answer to your question is: a lot” Bonnie said. 

 

Jeremy looks towards me waiting for me to demonstrate some magic I shake my head “No. No. I was only given a little juice I’m not super witch Bonnie” I said to Jeremy he chuckled and Bonnie smiled. I get home go to my room to go to sleep for the night. Next morning I woke up and got really for school, after class I went to the cafeteria I saw Bonnie and Jeremy I walk towards there table. Jeremy is still worrying about witches warning to Bonnie.

 

Elena arrives in with tray of food and sits with us she asks Jeremy and I how it is living with Uncle John I hate it, I almost want to ask Theo if I can crash at his place but I still don’t trust him. Then Elena asks about Jenna, she’s staying in her campus dorm then Jeremy leaves disgruntled “What’s going on?” Elena asks Bonnie. “I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight” lied Bonnie.

 

Some girl walks over to our table “Hey, Elena, There you are. Okay, this going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you’re going to the dance tonight” she told Elena. “Tell him she has a boyfriend” Bonnie said “You can at least meet him” the girl persisted “He’ll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus” she said I’m suddenly struck with fear, is Klaus here?

 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Elena asks “His name is Klaus. I know the name’s stupid, but swear he’s hot” the girl said. “Where is he? Is he here? Bonnie asks looking around “I don’t know” the girl answers “She’s been compelled” Bonnie tells Elena “But he wants to if you’ll save him the last dance. How cute is that?” the girl says. 

 

I’m currently in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house with Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan were we discussing how to stop Klaus. “So we go to dance, we find him” Damon said “Really? How are we going to do that? We don’t even know what he looks like” Stefan said I know what he looks like but I didn’t see him anywhere, thank god because I don’t know what I would do. “Something tells me he’s not going to be sixteen and pimply” Damon said “He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school” Stefan said looking at us.

 

Someone knocks on the door Alaric enters the house something feels different about him “Sorry I’m late” Alaric said he looks around at everyone then he sees me and give me a look as if he didn’t expect to see me here then the look disappeared as if he never made such face. “Hey, I need you to put me down as chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move” Damon said “Okay so we find him and then what, hmm? What’s our plan of attack?” Elena asks. “Me. I’m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him” Bonnie answers.

 

“That’s not going to be easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around” Alaric said “Alaric has a point. I mean what if he…” Damon said then he rushes Bonnie but she’s quick to respond, she throws him across the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him. “Well, I’m impressed” Stefan said “It doesn’t matter if he’s an original. I can take him down, I can kill him, Elena. I know I can” Bonnie tells Elena. I just got a feeling we told a secret to the wrong person, I keep side glance at Alaric can’t shake this feeling I’m having towards him. I keep feeling fear. 

 

I’m currently at the 60’s Decade Dance with everyone and it’s in full swing, Klaus has made his first move trying to scare my sister. “Elena! Noah!” Alaric yells “What is it?” Elena asks “He has Jeremy” he tells us “What?!” Both Elena and Bonnie yell “Yeah, he has Jeremy. Come on” he said we follow him through a side door into a hallway “Where are you taking us?” Elena said, something doesn’t feel right “Just a little further” he said, “wait…something not right” Elena said. “Where’s Jeremy?” Bonnie asks, Alaric stops walking and starts to laugh” I just had to get you away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade” he said as he laughs more “I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz” Alaric said.

 

“Alaric. Are you on vervain?” Elena asks “Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?” he replies “He being compelled” she said “Nope. Try again” he answers “What’s going on?” she asks “Okay, I’ll give you a hint. I am not Alaric” he said, my eyes widen “Klaus!” Elena exclaims, how is Klaus in Alaric’s body.  
“Surprise!” Alaric/Klaus said “Oh, no. No, it’s not possible” Elena said in a fearful tone.

 

“Relax, Elena. I’m not here to hurt you. You’re not on my hit list tonight” he said, he looked at me then at Bonnie “But you are” he said to Bonnie. I grabbed my sister’s hand and we made a run for it, I can feel Bonnie using her magic against Alaric/Klaus. After the confrontation Elena and I found Bonnie on the floor she wasn’t breathing I slump to my knees as tears well up in my eyes. Elena runs towards her checking Bonnie’s pulse then she starts crying over her body. Sometime later I go the old witch house were Jeremy is with Bonnie’s body she wakes up embracing Jeremy then I go over to them both and embrace them with tears in my eyes, we all laugh with joy.


	10. Chapter 9

Noah’s POV

 

I wake up to hear my phone chime I pick it up it was a text from Elena, she wants to me to meet her at the Lockwood Mansion and to tell no one. I got dressed and made my way to the Lockwoods I walk towards the living room where I hear voices, I find my sister with…Elijah. “Elena, what is going on?” I ask her, “Ah, good you brought Henrik like I asked now I can finish our family history” Elijah said. Well, color me curious I decide to listen to what Elijah has to say.

 

“Were was I? Oh, yes I told Elena about how Klaus is our brother” Elijah said to Elena, she looked at me with her eye widen and I just shrug. “There’s a whole family of originals?” she asks “My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children” Elijah said. “So your parents were human?” Elena asks “Our family. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know…we’re the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family, and from us all vampires were created” Elijah said.

 

“Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?” she asks “I need some air. I’m still feeling a tad…dead. Come” he said. We walk outside with him “So as you’ve seen, nothing can kill an original. Not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned” Elijah said “That’s where the white ash for the dagger comes from” Elena said. “Yes. The witches won’t allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance” he said.

 

“So the sun can’t kill an original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?” Elena asks. “Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It’s all so…biblical sounding, don’t you think?” Elijah said as he smiles “What’s so funny?” Elena asks wait a minute don’t tell me? Elijah tells us about how Klaus made up drawings that depicted fake curses, so the sun and the moon curse is fake I know it, then what is the curse Klaus trying to break?

 

“But if there no curse…” Elena asks “There’s a curse. Just not that one. The real one’s much worse. It’s a curse placed on Klaus” Elijah said “What are you talking about?” she asks “Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope” he said. Elena’s phone is buzzing “What is this curse?” Elena asks as her phone keeps buzzing Elijah insist that Elena answer her phone she does, “Klaus got to Jenna” Elena tells us.

 

Elena and I go but Elijah stop me he wants to talk I tell Elena it’s alright I stay with Elijah. “So, what did you want to talk about?” I said “I still can’t believe you’re alive, Henrik” Elijah said I glared at him “Would stop calling me that, my name is Noah” I said to him “I apologize Hen- I mean Noah. So do you remember everything?” he asks. “I remember most of my past life the good and…the bad” I said swallowing a lump in my throat. “Henrik, I want to ask for your forgiveness” Elijah said in somber tone I looked at him for a moment “I’ll think about it” I said in a sincere tone.

 

Elena returns from helping Aunt Jenna “Welcome back” Elijah said “Tell me. What is Klaus’s curse? Elena said Elijah gesture for Elena to sit. “My family was close, but Klaus and my father did not get along all too well. When we became vampires, we discovered our mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed our mother’s lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day” Elijah tells us.

 

“So Klaus’ father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? A vampire?” Elena asks. “He’s both. A hybrid would be deadlier than a werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that our brother’s werewolf side would remain dormant” Elijah said. 

 

“That’s the curse that Klaus want to break?” Elena said “He wants to trigger that part of him that’s a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would be able to sire his own bloodline. Build his race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone” Elijah said. I zoned out and thought about what Elijah just said Klaus wants to create more hybrids, he’s insane. Elena drops me off at home I decide to call it a night and go to bed.

 

I woke up the next morning there was a knock on my door Elena comes in and sits on my bed. “I want to talk about yesterday, when Elijah called you by different name and said you are his brother” Elena said I had a worried look on my face “Are somehow related to the originals?” she asks I sighed deeply then nodded yes. Elena gets up and starts to pace around my room for a minute. “How?” she asks I sigh again “I’m not somewhat related to them, I am related to them I’m a reincarnation of their dead younger brother Henrik” I said look up at my sister with tears welling up in my eyes “But that doesn’t change the fact that your my sister and that Jeremy is my brother and that I love you both so much” I said with tears running down my eyes. Elena runs towards me and hugs me tightly “I know. I know, I’m sorry Noah for even thinking about doubting you” she said with tears falling down her face. 

 

“I’ll protect both you and Jeremy with my magic no matter what” I tell her, I told her everything with me for the past few months, I told her about my dreams, my grimoire, and my slightly creepy nephew. We had a good talk and I tell her she could Jeremy and others if she wants, I don’t want everyone especially Damon to think I’m some sort of traitor and think about trying to kill me.

 

Later I go to the grill to get something to eat I get a table I look over to see Damon, Alaric, and a third guy who’s back was turned towards me I look at my menu trying to decide what I’m going to eat when I notice a shadow over my table I look up to see…Klaus. My blood ran cold and I start to tremble with fear, it was Klaus in body, he looked at me with a smile on his face “Henrik. I can’t believe you’re alive, just like Theo predicted I didn’t believe him but here you are in the flesh” Klaus said I shallowed a lump in my throat.

 

Klaus had a somber look on his face “I know you’re afraid of me, I just want you to know you have nothing to fear from me. I would never harm you in anyway baby brother” Klaus said, but you are harming me because you’re going to sacrifice my sister for curse you’ve been trying to break for a thousand years I thought not voicing my thoughts afraid of how Klaus would react.

 

Damon comes over to my table “Is everything alright here baby Gilbert?” Damon asks “Can’t you see that I’m talking to my brother” Klaus said to Damon “Yeah, well it looks like he doesn’t talk to you or have anything to do with you” Damon said they both stare down at each menacingly. I sigh then I gather some courage “Will you two stop the alpha male crap, I don’t want to start any trouble” I said to them both. Klaus stares at Damon for few more moments then looks at me then he leaves. Damon sits at my table across from me and looks at me for moment “Elena told us about how you’re related to the originals” Damon said “Yeah, I said she could tell friends and family” I replied. “When Elena told me this my first thought was to torture you for information about the rest the originals but your sister wouldn’t have liked and she would hate forever then I saw Klaus trying to talk you and you were afraid of him” Damon said and I nodded yes.

 

“Will I be able to count on you to protect your sister?” Damon asks what stupid question to ask of course I’ll protect Elena. “Of course I’m gonna protect my sister, in less Klaus has something planned to prevent me from doing me so” I said to Damon. I leave the grill after losing my appetite to meeting Klaus, I’m currently walking home I feel a presence behind me I turn around to see, its Theo but before I could do anything everything starts to turn black.


	11. Chapter 10

Theo’s POV

 

It’s been a few weeks since the Martin witches died and Uncle Elijah was incapacitated. Currently I’m locating my father I know he’s in town because I sense his warlock Maddox, I’m standing in front of an apartment building I guess there in this building. I walk into the building and I keep walking until I’m standing in front of a door I knock on the door, it opens to reveal Alaric the history teacher but something seems different about him “Father?” I said Alaric/Klaus smirks “Hello, son” he said.

 

“So, I guess your all caught to what’s happening in Mystic Falls with the doppelganger and her group but did Katherine tell you about Noah Gilbert” I said “What about him?” my father asks. “Noah is Henrik” I told my father he gave me a blank stare “Fine, you don’t believe me go see for yourself” I told him “But before you go please tell me have Henrik’s grimoire I like to see it please, father” I said. He looks at me for second then tells Maddox to get the grimoire of me then my father leaves to meet the doppelganger and her group.

 

Maddox hands me the grimoire I thank him then I start to look through Henrik’s original grimoire searching for a particular spell he created. “Ah, there it is” I mumble the Paladin spell I copy this onto a piece of paper, I can’t wait to share this spell with Noah I wonder who he’ll choose this time around. Father comes back in a mood “Ah, you’re right. This witch is juiced up and aiming to kill” father said I roll my eyes “We’re gonna have to kill her, Maddox” father said.

 

I zone out of their conversation still reading Henrik’s grimoire, suddenly it was snatched from me I look up and it was my father. “You were right it was him, it was Henrik I could feel it, my baby brother lives” father said with tears almost welling up in eyes. “You know he’s related to the doppelganger, so he’ll be one of many who will try to stop you from breaking your curse” I said. Father gives me a look waiting to see if I had an idea and I do.

 

“During the sacrifice I will keep Uncle Noah occupied” I said father gives me look that could kill I put my hands up in surrender “Don’t worry I won’t harm him I’ll make sure he doesn’t have the means to interfere, he’ll be with me when you break your curse” I said. Father reluctantly agrees.

 

The next day “Maddox I was wonder if you could acquire an item for me” I said handing him a piece of paper with the item’s name on it “What’s in it for me? He asks “I’ll owe you a favor of any kind” I said he agreed to do it, “Make sure when you get it you send it to my place, thank you” I told Maddox. 

 

I decide to go back to my place to retrieve an item that will keep Uncle Noah occupied, it’s a black ring imbued with a spell that can neutralize a person’s magic. I come back to the history teacher’s apartment that my father is occupying to see him in yet another mood seems he’s ready to get back into his own body, Greta enters with two other men wheeling in a big wooden crate.

 

“Greta. Finally” father said “Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?” Greta said. Greta and Maddox are on their knees performing a spell “Phasmatos tribum, nas ex versa, venes phasmatos et sonos. Ex tutam exum lamia matus” they both chant. “Elena?” Alaric said then he collapses Maddox stands up and opens the box, Klaus walks out of it and looks down at Alaric “Now that’s more like it” Klaus said with smirk.

 

I decide to go to the Mystic Grill with father but I stay by the entrance outside while father goes inside to no doubt taunt the doppelganger’s group about how the sacrifice is going to happen no matter what. I see Noah approaching so I hide near the side entrance and wait. Sometime later I see my father leaving the grill then a few minutes later I see Noah leave, so I follow him. I tail him for a while before I let him sense my presence he turns around but before he can do anything I did non-verbal sleep spell with a hand gesture, I caught him and carried him back to my place. I put him on my bed then I slip the black ring on his index finger and mutter the spell to active the ring. His phone starts ringing so I took it and waited for him to wake up.


	12. Chapter 11

Noah’s POV

 

I woke up on a soft bed with a groan I look around then I see Theo leaning against the doorway looking through my phone. “You have a lot of missed calls from family and friends” Theo said I glared at him I raise my hand to give him aneurysms but nothing happened then I looked at my hand and saw a black ring, I tried to pull it off but it wouldn’t budge.

 

“The person who puts the ring on is the only one who can take it off” Theo said I look up at him still pissed “Why did you do this?!” I yell losing my cool. “Do you feel that?” Theo asks despite him sealing my magic with this ring I can still feel magic around me and I do feel this strange energy from far away. I look at Theo with surprised look on my face “The sacrifice is happening is it?” I ask, Theo nods with a smirk I try to leave through the door but Theo is front of me with a stern look on his face.

 

“Move” I said in serious tone “No” he replied playfully I punched across his jaw it hurt but I’m too angry to care I just want to save my sister. He’s not budging so I go to punch him again but he catches my wrist I feel pain from him squeezing I grunt trying to break free from his grip. “Let me go!” I yell thrashing and beating on his chest “Stop!” Theo shouts I stop because he never raises his voice when I look at him his eyes glow yellow with veins under his eyes. I gulp and look down at the floor “I’m sorry” I mumbled he lets go of my wrist I rub it hope this doesn’t bruise “Please, let me save my sister” I pleaded “I’m sorry but the sacrifice happening no matter what you do” Theo told me tears start to fall down my face I drop down onto my knees in despair.

 

Theo crouches down to my level he grab my chin so that I’m looking at him “Please, stop crying don’t despair. What if I told you about a vision I had regarding the sacrifice” Theo said he went closer to my ear and whispers what he saw in his vision I look back at him with eyes widen “How?” I ask. “Let me show you” he said, he put both of his hands on either side of my face he closes his eyes to concentrate I start seeing images and hear voices in my head then it stops.

 

I backed away from Theo trying to piece together everything he showed me, oh god Uncle John I may have hated him but… I never wanted him to die. “I thought you would be happy” Theo said “Not really not at the expense of John’s life or Jenna’s” I said “I’m sorry about Jenna but you can blame Damon for that” he said walking out of his room. I’ve calmed down since my confrontation with Theo, I’m currently sitting on his bed thinking about how useless I am. I can’t even save my sister from being sacrificed by my evil ‘brother’, Theo comes back into the room with a piece of paper he hands it to me I take it and look at it. “Paladin?” I ask as I read the spell it’s a very intricate spell “Yes, it’s a spell your past-self created. You would imbued a lucky chosen with powers that could combat the supernatural. They would protect the innocent as well as bodyguard you and I think it’s time you create another” Theo said.

 

“Wait, another one? I’ve made one before?” I ask “Yes, you’ve done this before” Theo told me “What happen to the first Paladin I created” I ask “He’s doing what you tasked him to do which is to protect the innocent and defeat the supernatural” Theo said. “Wait? He’s still alive? How?” I ask “The spell you cast gave him immortality but don’t worry he’s not a vampire, just a super enhanced hunter but the difference is your Paladin doesn’t kill indiscriminately or put innocent people in danger to get the kill” he said.

 

“If you want you could perform this spell but you would have to do it on a celestial event like a full moon and you would need to take power from that event” Theo told me. I looked at him then at the paper I’m holding “I do want to perform this spell but I’m tired from today” I said “That’s fine Uncle Noah just tell me when you’re ready, I have all the items and ingredients required for the spell all you have to do is chose someone who you believe is worthy” Theo said I cringed when he called me Uncle but I guess technically it is true. “You can sleep in my bed tonight I’ll be on the couch” Theo said he closes the door as he leaves, I lay down and let sleep take me.

 

I wake up the next day realizing I’m not on my bed then I remembered what happened last night, god I’m so freaking useless as witch. I sit up realizing I don’t have a change of clothes and as if Theo was reading my mind he comes in with a change of clothes “Come on, get ready we have to go see my father” Theo said I raised my eyebrow at him “Why?” I ask “Because he wants to see you” he said, “But I don’t want to see him” I said “I know you don’t but if you don’t he’ll get angry and threaten to kill the people you care about” Theo said. I sigh then I get up to get ready, Theo is currently driving us to Alaric’s apartment “Who was my first Paladin?” I ask Theo “His name is Jonathan, he’s a very straight forward person but he cares about people even after centuries of protecting them” Theo said.

 

“You sound like you know him” I said “Of course I do, I meet him 500 years old I’m still in contact with him, I haven’t told him your alive yet” he said “Why?” I ask. “I’ve been a bit busy with my father trying to break his curse, I’ll tell him when I have the time” he said. “Will tell him about me making another Paladin? Will he think I’m trying to replace him?” I ask Theo in a panicked tone he chuckles “No, he’ll probably be relieved that someone else will be picking up the slack” he said.

 

We finally get to Alaric’s apartment we walk in to see Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and… Stefan? What’s he doing here “I need your help… for my brother” Stefan said “Well, whatever it is, it’s gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my attention” Klaus said. “You understand how important family is, or you wouldn’t be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own” Elijah said.

 

“And so I shall” Klaus said suddenly he stabs Elijah with a dagger killing him then pushes Stefan against the wall “Now, what am I gonna do with you?” Klaus said then he looks back at Theo and I “Son, I’ll meet you back at your place, I don’t want Henrik to see want happens next” he said. We left, I had no choice I couldn’t save Stefan if I wanted to not without my magic which is still sealed within this ring. “How I am going to perform the spell if my magic if my magic is sealed?” I ask Theo puts his hand out I give my hand with the ring he takes it and whispers something to the ring. “There you can use your magic on anyone and anything except me so if you think you can fry my brain you put that thought out of your head, Uncle” he told me I still cringe when he calls me that but at least I can use my magic now.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a filler chapter to help me intro two new characters one of them will be in this story and the other character will be in a spin-off story I'm planning.
> 
> Joel Courtney as Jonathan  
> Rio Mangini as Ramon

Noah's POV

 

It's been 3 weeks since Theo gave me a veiled ultimatum to come with him or he'd tell Klaus that my sister is still alive and well in Mystic Falls. It hasn't been all bad he's been teaching me all types of spells and helping me practice them as well, even though I can't use any of these spells on him because of the ring on my index finger at least I'm able to use magic to defend myself if the need arises.

One more week until the full moon and I get to bring another Paladin to protect the innocent from the supernatural, I've been performing locator spells for the past week on a map and it keeps telling me to go to California so Theo and I plan to go there a few days before the full moon. Before we go to California I'm finally going to meet my first Paladin Jonathan, I'm kind of nervous what if he resents me or hate me for whatever reason that was beyond my control.

Currently I'm waiting nervously in a hotel room for Theo to come back with Jonathan, the door opens to reveal Theo and another individual he's as tall as Theo and just as buff he has brown hair and brown eyes. When he sees me tears start to well up in his eyes then he rushes toward and I'm engulfed in a tight hug "You said you would come back you just didn't know when" Jonathan said.

He let me go and he wiped tears from his eyes "Sorry, Theo said you don't remember me it's just I'm so happy to see you alive" he said I nodded in understanding, there was an uncomfortable silence. "So, I hear your going to make someone else a Paladin" he asks I nod yes nervously, he give me a serious look then sighs "Thank god, maybe I can have a little break from the supernatural and I'll get to spend some time with you" he said.

I let out a sigh of relief I was so nervous he would hate the idea "So, have you chosen someone yet?" he asks "Not yet, but we're making a trip to California" I said, Jonathan's eyes narrow a little "What?" I ask "I've been having dreams of a small town in California" he said. "What's the name of the town?" I ask "Beacon Hills" he answers "Never heard of that town. Have you Theo?" I ask "Ah yes, I've researched that town werewolves that can control their forms, lizard creature, and hunters" Theo said.

This town is strangely familiar to Mystic falls with all the supernatural drama. "Jon is there anything else you remember from your dreams?" I ask Jonathan, he thinks for moment "I remember a boy he seems to be trapped in some underground place near a huge tree stump" he said. "The Nemeton" Theo said in a grave voice "The what?" I ask "Nemeton, it was an old tree that held great power for ancient druids whatever you do neither of you touch that stump" Theo said in serious tone.

"Why not?" I ask "You could possibly revive its power sending a beacon to all supernatural creatures creating more trouble for the town then they already have" Theo said, loud and clear I don't want to create more trouble. A few days later Theo, Jonathan, and I arrive in Beacon Hill, California we got a hotel with adjoining rooms, I have a map of Beacon Hills Jon is standing beside me "So what now?" Jon asks "I need a bit of your blood for a locator spell to pinpoint the boy's location" I said.

We are currently at the underground place were the boy is supposed to be, turns out this place was under tree stump it looks like it was some kind of storage for food and herbs, most of the food is gone "Hello, is anyone down here?" I said. I hear someone groaning Theo vamp speeds to the sound and came back with a boy he looked very sickly "Can you heal him with your blood? I ask Theo.

"He's malnourished he'll need a hospital but it will raise some questions then you would be able to do your spell" Theo said. I think for a moment "I hate to say this but can't you compel an ambulance to bring him back to health" I said, Theo smirks as if he wanted me to say that. "Don't worry Uncle I have a medical team on speed dial, they can have him healthy by the full moon" he told me I glared at him, jeez why did he make me worry like that.

Two days later the boy we saved has awoken I knock on door of the room he's in I hear "Come in", so I come in he's looking better "How are you?" I ask "I'm better.” He said “How have I been out?” he asks “Two days.” I answer “Um, thanks… for saving me.” He said "You should be thanking Theo, you know the one with the red hair.” I said he got a nervous look on his face "What' wrong?" I ask, he swallows a lump in throat then asks “I hope I was hallucinating because of lack of food, but I saw the red hair guy move inhumanly fast. What is he?” he asks I smile lightly and tell him the truth "Theo is a vampire." I said. 

He seems to be process the information for a moment then looks at me "Then what are you?" he asks “Human.” I answer “But if you want to be technical I'm a witch.” I said he processes the information again "It's not a coincidence that you found me?" He asks I sigh deeply “God, this is going to sound corny. I want to give you powers.” I say.

He processes what I said “What kind of powers?” He asks “You’ll be stronger than the average human and almost stronger than most supernatural creatures. You would have enhanced senses as well.” I said “What kind of creature would I be?” He asks. I chuckle at his question “You wouldn’t be a creature, you would be a hunter. A Paladin.” I say. He looks at me then he looks up at the ceiling for a while thinking, he seems to be taking this well. "Will I be able to go back to my family?" he asks I nod. "I'll do it. I'll be a Paladin" he said I smile "Oh yeah, I never got your name, I’m Noah Gilbert" I said "Ramon McCall" he answers.

It's the next day and the full moon is out Theo gathers everything for the spell he shows me all the items, there a short sword I unsheathe it there are runic engravings on the blade and the sheath of the sword. And I don't how Theo got this but he got White Oak wood. We are currently in the forest the moon is almost at its apex Theo chopped up the white oak into pieces and piled it in a bundle then he stuck the runic sword in the middle of the white oak pile.

The moon is at its apex I usher Ramon to come over I light the white oak pile on fire I whisper a spell to my talisman so it can start absorbing energy from the moon. I put both my hands out for Ramon to take, he takes them I tell him to close his eyes then I close mine to concentrate I feel the energy of the moon flow through me, I start to chant the spell the energy flows faster through me then to my talisman. I keep chanting and the energy from my talisman start to flow through to the sword and Ramon.

Ramon gasps as the energy flows through him this happens for a while then I stop the spell exhausted we both collapse to the ground, Theo comes to my aid while Jon helps Ramon "Did it work?" I ask Theo in a tired tone. "You did it. I feel it he has the same energy as Jon" Theo said smiling down at me, I took that as my cue to pass out.

I woke up groggy in a bed I get up to walk around "Whose house is this?" I said did Theo have a house in Beacon Hills? Then why heck did we get hotel room if he had a house? I hear clinging sounds so I go to check it out. I walk outside to see Ramon and Jon sparring with swords Ramon is trying his to get the upper hand but Jon is keeping up and then some.

Theo is watching with a smirk on his face "How long have they been at this?" I ask "A few hours non-stop, how are you feeling?" Theo asks "I'm okay" I said "How long was I out?" I ask "Two days, Ramon was worried sick. He was afraid you died but I assured him you were just exhausted and you needed rest" Theo said. I look back at the pair and see Ramon laid out on the ground breathing heavily while Jon looks like he hasn't broken a sweat. Ramon sees me and gets up then rushes over to me with a hug, what's with everyone hugging me am I huggable or something.

"Thank god, I thought you would never wake up" Ramon said "So, how do you feel?" I ask "I feel amazing better than I have in a long while" he said "Jon's been teaching how to fight hand to hand and with my sword" he said. "So, what's your family like? I ask him "Well I have my Mom, she’s a nurse. And I have an Older Brother, last time I saw him he had asthma.” He said. "When can I see them?” Ramon asks "Whenever Jon finishes training you" Theo said then looks over at Jon "He'll need a few more weeks before he's ready to protect himself and others." Jon said.

Three weeks passed by quickly we are currently parked in Beacon County Sheriff Station "So, you know what you have to do? Right? I said to Ramon he nods yes "If you ever need help with anything just and I'll be there as fast as I can" I said. "Thank you, Noah for everything" Ramon said he hugged me tight "See ya" he said "Yeah, see ya" I said I watch him walk towards the station as I hold back tears "Let's go" I said to Theo then we drive off leaving Beacon Hills behind until next time.


	14. Chapter 13

Noah’s POV

 

After our trip to California we parted ways with Jon for while I didn’t want him to get too involved with this Klaus business. Theo got a call from Klaus to meet him in Chicago at a bar called Gloria’s Bar. We get to the bar but no Klaus or Stefan but there’s a woman behind the bar who I assume is Gloria “Hello Gloria, long time no see. Have you seen my father?” Theo said. “He and Stefan left a while ago. He told me tell you to wait here, so relax have a drink” Gloria said.

 

We wait, Theo has a drink but I get a soda because I’m not old to drink yet. The bar is full of customers now and we’ve been waiting for a while “Hide” Theo tells me “What?” I said “I said hide. Damon is coming and if he sees you he’ll tell Elena then I’ll have to kill him” he said, jeez okay I nod yes and go to the bathroom in the bar, I peek out the bathroom door I learned a trick when Theo was teaching me about how to manipulate magic.

 

I put my talisman next to my ear manipulating the magic in it so I can hear like vampire I listen to what’s happening in the bar. “Well, look what the wind blew in. last I heard you hated this place” Gloria said to Damon “Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going age like this, I would have stuck around” Damon said. “I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd” Gloria said “You’ve seen him?” Damon asks “With Klaus. Bad combo” she said.

 

“How about a young impressionable teenage witch?” Damon said Gloria looks at Theo for split second then back at Damon “Nope. Can’t say I have” Gloria said. Damon look over at Theo as if he recognizes him then he does “Hey, aren’t you that witch who hung around Elijah?” Damon said Theo ignores him “You wouldn’t happen to know where baby witch Gilbert is? Because I’m worried sick him not having a guardian and all” Damon said getting in Theo’s personal space. Oh crap that’s not good, they have a standoff then Theo smirks and chuckles “Sorry, where are my manners I’m Theodore but please call Theo” he said putting his hand out for Damon to shake, he shakes Theo’s hand “I guess we’ve officially met” Damon said.

 

“If you’re wondering were Klaus and Stefan are? They’ll be back tonight. They are running an errand, right Gloria” Theo said looking over at her, she nods yes. “So your Klaus’s witch now? Huh” Damon said trying to strike a nerve. Theo chuckles again and takes a sip of his drink then turns towards Damon. “Mr. Salvatore are you trying to provoke?” Theo said his aura changed I could feel it and I’m pretty sure Damon feels it too, Theo also has a sinister smirk on his face too which also scares Damon off and he leaves the bar.

 

Still waiting at the bar sitting next to Theo when Klaus and Stefan walk in Gloria gives them two beers “Where’s Rebekah?” Gloria ask “She’ll be here. I can’t conjure her on demand” Klaus said. Stefan asks Klaus about their past of how they knew each other I didn’t bother listening, “So I hear you created a bodyguard for yourself” Klaus said startling me out of my stupor “Um, yeah” I said “So where is he? Why isn’t he protecting my baby brother?” Klaus said with slight angry in his tone. “I let go back to his family who he hasn’t seen in two years, besides my past-self created one before and he’s still alive” I said. Klaus calms down a bit “So where’s your first bodyguard then?” Klaus asks “He’s called a Paladin and I let be on his way, I call him if I need him besides I don’t think he would like you much” I said Klaus give me a blank stare then continues to drink.

 

I know I shouldn’t be pissing off Klaus but what does he expect, for me to be civil and have casual conversations with him after what he’s done to my family he’s lucky I don’t try to fry his brain everytime I see him. We enter a warehouse to see an empty coffin with a dead security guard nearby “Rebekah… it’s your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are” Klaus said I see a girl vamp speed towards Klaus stabbing him with a dagger. He gasps in pain “Go to hell, Nik!” she yells.

 

Klaus pulls out the dagger from his chest and drops it “Don’t pout. You knew it wouldn’t kill me” Klaus said “Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more” she said “I understand that you’re upset with me, Rebekah… so I’m going to let that go. Just this once. Bought you a little piece offering. You can come in” Klaus said. Stefan walks out but doesn’t recognize Rebekah then Klaus compels him to remember, they talk then Rebekah gets angry about a necklace and flips over the coffin.

 

After Rebekah calms down a bit she looks over at Theo then at me I think she recognizes me, she rushes over to me and gives me a tight hug. “Henrik. Your alive how is this possibly? Rebekah asks “You can ask Theo about it because I’m tired of explaining” I said she gives me a stern look “Is that anyway to talk to your big sister” she said. I talk to Elena like this all the time but I swallow a lump in my throat and look down “Sorry” I mumble “That’s all right Henrik” she said “Um, my name is Noah” I said “What?” she asks “Auntie Beks it has to do with why Uncle Henrik is alive, I’ll explain everything let’s get you some clothes, right father” Theo said, Klaus agrees and we leave the warehouse.

 

Currently we are at a clothing store were Rebekah is trying everything on “There has to be more to this dress” Rebekah said “There’s not” Klaus said, she gets out of the fitting room wearing a short, black dress. She looks at us “So what do you think?” she asks “I like it” Stefan said “You look beautiful as always, Aunt Beks” Theo said “I was going to say that but yes you look beautiful, Rebekah” I said smiling lightly “Thank you and please call me sister, Henrik. Theo” she said then she looks at Stefan “What? I said I like it” Stefan said “I can always tell when you’re lying, Stefan” Rebekah said she goes back in the fitting room, we all look at Stefan “Nice one. Good work” Klaus said. They argue back and forth then Stefan leaves.

 

Rebekah final finishes her shopping and we go back to Gloria’s Bar, Stefan comes back from whatever he was doing. Gloria is casting a spell to locate a necklace and I’m not sure why “I need to talk to you privately Uncle” Theo said to me. We walk somewhere out of earshot “Gloria, the necklace she is tracking belong to Elena, Klaus will soon find out that she’s alive” Theo told me my eyes widen “What can we do?” I ask “Maybe I can convince my father of an alternative” Theo said.

 

We go back to the warehouse to find Stefan laid out on the floor next to Klaus and Rebekah, Klaus speeds over to Theo and snaps his neck I yelp then Klaus look at me and starts to walks towards me as I back away from him “Rebekah, when Theo wakes up make sure to break his neck again” he said. “Elena is alive isn’t she? He asks me I say nothing as I start to tremble “Isn’t she?!” he yells I lower my head nodding yes with tears spilling from my eyes. “Hey! What’s wrong with you? Don’t yell at Henrik” Rebekah said as she pulls me into a hug trying to comfort me “Where going back to Mystic Falls” Klaus said as I hear him walking away, I start crying on Rebekah’s shoulder.


	15. Chapter 14

Noah’s POV

 

I woke up with my head on someone’s lap it was Rebekah, I must have cried myself to sleep “Where are we?” I ask “Mystic Falls, baby brother” Rebekah said I got start running towards the school “Where are you going?!” I hear Rebekah shout but I ignore her and keep running. I get to the school I run inside I concentrate to feel around for Klaus’s presence in the school, he’s in the gym I run towards it I bust through the doors breath heavily I see Elena, Klaus, and two other students one of them has there foot up.

 

“Elena!” I said with a smile “Noah!” she said I try getting over to her but Klaus is in front of me in a second “Klaus” I said glaring at him showing no fear “Henrik, don’t look at me like that” Klaus said smirking I raise my hand giving him aneurysms he groans in pain falling to his knee, suddenly my spell stops I look at my hand, what the hell? “Ah Theo, I see you’ve come to your senses” Klaus said I turn around and see Theo with his hand raised towards me. Did he just seal my magic remotely “What are you doing?!” I yell to Theo, he grabs my arm pulling towards the gym entrance “Do what you have to father but please try not to kill Elena, Uncle Henrik would hate you more than he already does” Theo said to Klaus, just as we were about to leave the gym doors open to reveal Bonnie and Matt “Bonnie, get out here!” Elena yells.

 

Klaus vamp speeds in front of Bonnie “Ah, I was wondering when you’d show up. Now we can get started” Klaus said looking at Bonnie “I assume you’re the reason Elena’s still walking around alive?” Klaus said “That’s right. If you want blame someone, blame me” Bonnie said. “Oh, there’s no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I’m going to have you fix it” Klaus said.

 

The doors open again to reveal Rebekah holding Tyler in a tight grip “Get off me” Tyler said trying to get out of Rebekah’s grip “Hush now” Rebekah said “I’d like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning… she can be quite mean” Klaus said. “Don’t be an ass” Rebekah said she throws Tyler towards Klaus “I’m going to make this simple… every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It’s quite horrible, actually” Klaus said he bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood.

 

“I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler’s sake… you better hurry” Klaus said then he Klaus breaks Tyler’s neck with a smile everyone is shocked, I try to get out of Theo’s grip but to no avail. “Theo, if you could please get Henrik get out of here, I don’t want him getting hurt” Klaus said I struggle more to get out of Theo’s grip “Sleep” I hear Theo whisper and everything goes black.

 

I wake up in a familiar bed, I get up and I start to cry I hear a door open “Please don’t cry anymore Uncle I can assure you Elena is alive and Tyler is the first successful hybrid” Theo said I glare at him “Oh, don’t be that way Uncle. Come on get ready for your first day of school, you’re officially a junior” Theo said with a light smile I look at him “Am I able to use my magic” I ask “Yes, on anyone or anything, except me” he said. Of course, I get ready for school.

 

Theo drives me to school “I will be gone for a while so Jon will be looking after you in my absence” Theo said “I don’t need to be looked after” I said with attitude “Of course not Uncle but I worry” he said with weird sincerity. We arrive at the school parking lot I get out of the car “See ya around, Uncle” I hear Theo say then he drives off, I start walking I see Bonnie, Caroline, and… Elena I smile lightly as I walk toward them. “Did he just call you Uncle?” Caroline asks perplexed I nod yes “Just who is that Theo to you, Noah” Elena asks concern “He’s a jerk trying to control my life” I reply “Maybe I can do something about him, I mean he’s a witch right?” Bonnie said.

 

I take a deep breath and explain to them how he isn’t just a witch that he’s more and he’s Klaus’s son and apparently my nephew, I also tell them the ring he gave that can seal my magic at his whim. “Klaus’s son” Elena said still processing “Your nephew” Caroline said still perplexed “A tribrid” Bonnie said concerned for my safety, we talked more and assured them I would be fine, Bonnie offered to help see if she can do something about the ring and I accepted.

 

I see Jeremy talking to Bonnie in the school halls then she give him the cold shoulder “Jeremy” I said “Noah” he said suddenly I’m in a tight embrace “Are you all right? I haven’t seen you all summer” Jeremy said. I explain everything that happened to me over the summer “That’s crazy” Jeremy said “I know” I said “So this hunter you created is coming to town, is he going to be a problem?” Jeremy asks concern “No, he’s a nice guy but maybe if I tell him all about Damon’s misdeed he might kill him” I said jokingly and Jeremy chuckles.

 

It’s after school so I wait in parking lot for Jon, I see a classic muscle car pull up and the driver gets out its Jon he has smile on his face “Hey Jon” I said “Hey Noah. Come on, get in” he said I get in and he drives off. “Can I go home and I mean my home with the Gilberts not Theo’s place” I said “Sure thing” he said I look over at him “Are you sure? Won’t Theo get mad at you?” I said he chuckles “Noah, you seem to forget that I’m your Paladin I protect you and trust your decisions, well most of the time. I don’t take orders from Theo, so I can give two craps what he wants or if he get mad” Jon said smirking and I smile. We get home I haven’t been here for 2 months “Make yourself at home” I tell Jon, he sits on the couch in the living room, I text Bonnie to meet me here when she has time.

 

Bonnie finally comes over she sees Jon and has a perplexed look on her face “Who’s that? Bonnie said “Oh, Jon. Bonnie. Bonnie. Jon. He’s my Paladin I told you about remember?” I said Jon walks over putting his hand out for Bonnie shake, she takes it Bonnie feels something probably seeing Jon’s whole life she lets go of his hand “See. You can trust me” Jon said to Bonnie then he goes back to laying on the couch. Now let’s see if Bonnie can do something about this ring.


	16. Chapter 15

Noah’s POV

 

Bonnie and I stayed up all night trying to figure out how to get rid of this ring, we looked through many different grimoires and couldn’t find anything. The next day Bonnie texted me to meet her at the old witch house, Jon and I arrive at the old house we see Caroline and Bonnie waiting for us by the entrance, Jon drove me here because I don’t have car yet and beside he better company than Theo.

 

We walk towards them “Who are you?” Caroline said to Jon “Oh hi, I’m Jon. Nice to meet you” Jon said putting his hand out for her to shake, Caroline reluctantly shakes his hand looking him up and down suspiciously “It’s alright Caroline, he’s here to watch my back” I said “Yeah, he’s trustworthy” Bonnie said. We enter the house and go to a room downstairs “So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?” Caroline said “Yeah. Sorry, I know it’s creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell” Bonnie said.

 

Caroline looks around nervously “Hmm. There’s no chance it’s still haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?” Caroline said worryingly. “They’re not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back” Bonnie said “Right. You pinkie swear?” Caroline said and I chuckled.

 

We start to light candles for Bonnie to perform her spell, a breeze blows through the room which means Bonnie is casting her spell. The breeze turns into full blown wind as Bonnie keeps casting her spell “Bonnie, I don’t like this. Bonnie…” Caroline said suddenly someone grabs Bonnie’s hands, holy crap it’s… “Oh my god. Is that your…?” Caroline said Bonnie with look of shock on her face “Grams” she said tears welling up her eyes. 

 

Bonnie is still in shock looking at her Grandmother while she cries “I can’t believe you’re here” Bonnie said “Now stop your crying, we don’t have time for tears” Shelia said she look over at Caroline and I “Nice to see you again, Caroline. Noah” Shelia said “Hi, Miss Shelia” Caroline said “Hi, Shelia” I said Shelia looks back at Bonnie “A fine mess you’ve made, honey. The witches told you there’d be consequences to bringing back Jeremy and you did it anyway” Shelia said.

 

“I didn’t have a choice. I love him and I…I couldn’t just let him go” Bonnie said. Shelia explains to Bonnie that she cracked open the other side and that an old witch took advantage of it whatever spell Bonnie did, the old witch was able to wedge the poor wide open giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business.

 

I turn my head towards Jon thinking what witch is on the other side is trying to stir up trouble “How do you know this?” Bonnie asks “Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules?” Shelia said “What does the witch want?” Bonnie asks “That’s original vampire business, not yours. I don’t want you getting in the middle of that. I’m here because you upset the balance of nature. And it’s your duty to set it right. You need to close that door” Shelia said. Original vampire business? What does that mean? Wait… does this witch have something to do with the originals? 

 

Now we’re at the boarding house looking for the old witch’s necklace everywhere but no avail, I’m starting to think Jeremy’s dead ex took the necklace “Well, it’s not where it’s supposed to be. Unless someone took it” Caroline said looking at Jeremy “Who?” he said I looked at him “Really?” I said “Well, who do you think?” Caroline said.

 

Jeremy speaks to his ghost ex apparently she denies it and he believes her, idiot I sigh deeply and leave with Caroline. Jon and I are in Bonnie’s car with Caroline driving towards the witch house “Jeremy’s got the necklace. He’s going to meet us at the witch house” Caroline said to Bonnie “Okay. What’s going on up there?” Bonnie said as she slows down her car. It’s Mrs. Lockwood’s car and it’s crashed into a tree by the side of the road “It’s Mrs. Lockwood’s car” Caroline said Bonnie slams on her brakes when someone walks across the road in front of us heading towards Mrs. Lockwood car along with more people walk towards her as well.

 

“Bonnie? I’m going to get out the car” Caroline said “What?!” Bonnie said “And you’re going to drive the hell away from here” Caroline said “No way! I am not leaving you!” Bonnie said “Bonnie, you’ve got your ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So, go and send them all back to the other side, okay?” Caroline said “I’ll help you” Jon said “Why?” she asks “It’s what he does, Caroline. He like to protect people” I said. Caroline and Jon leave the car and rushes towards the ghost.

 

Bonnie and I are at the witch house, Jeremy comes downstairs with the necklace “Bonnie!” he said she looks at him coldly and takes the necklace throws it into the fireplace, she cast her spell then Shelia appears to Bonnie to help with the spell. The necklace burns then melts down, Bonnie cries looking at the fire place “Bonnie…” Jeremy whispers “Just go away, Jeremy” Bonnie said “I owe you an explanation” he said I roll my eyes “Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself” Bonnie said.

 

“I am sorry, Bonnie” Jeremy said “You need to go” Bonnie said “But…” he said I step in front of him “Jeremy, go” I said he glares at me and leaves, I walk over to Bonnie rubbing her back in a soothing manner. We hear a noise in the fireplace, sparks start shooting out of the fireplace and we see that the necklace is still intact. 

 

The next day I’m at home from school when I get a text from Rebekah to hang out with her at the Salvatore Boarding house. I would refuse but I have nothing better to do “Jon, can you take me to the Salvatores, please” I said he gives me a look “Sure, but why?” he asks “You’ll see when we get there” I said. We arrive at the house I see Rebekah and Elena “Henrik, hey and who is this?” Rebekah said looking towards Jon “I’m Jon” he said “So this is the super hunter Theo told me about. Henrik come on upstairs with me” she said holding her hand out for me to take so I take “Make yourself at home” Rebekah said to Jon, he looks to me and I reassure him with a nod.

 

We enter Stefan’s room my sister stays by the doorway while Rebekah ruffles through Stefan’s draws “How fun is this…?” Rebekah said not fun at all really “We shouldn’t be here…” Elena said “Of course we should! Come on, like you never wanted to snoop” Rebekah said holding up Stefan’s underwear “Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties” she said. “Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?” Elena said story? What story? “Ah… you really are no fun. What do you want to know?” Rebekah said.

 

Elena walks into the room “Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?” Elena said, Rebekah explains ‘our family history’ and how we were neighbors to werewolves then she tells her the reason they became vampires. When I died from a wolf attack because Klaus wanted to see the wolves the original witch decided to delve into dark magic to protect the rest of her children and she used very dark magic to resurrect me.

 

“And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors” Rebekah said Elena looks over at me and I look her with a blank stare “And one of the last moments my family had as humans” Rebekah said Elena’s phone vibrates and snaps me out of whatever stupor I was in “You better get that. That’ll be Damon checking on you” Rebekah said Elena answers her phone.

 

I look at Rebekah “Klaus would’ve never told me that story if I asked, would he?” I ask Rebekah, her silence told me yes. Having heard enough of my ‘family history’ I decide to the living room I see Jon sitting on the couch with a drink in his, I sit next to him “You alright?” he asks I sigh deeply “Not really, I learned more about the originals and how I died the first time” I said “Oh…” Jon said “Can you take me home” I said to Jon. He takes me home, I’m mentally exhausted with this day.


	17. Chapter 16

Noah’s POV

 

I’m currently in the Salvatore Boarding House with my sister, the Salvatores, and…Mikael, what the hell are they thinking trusting this man I’d trust Theo more than this man. They discuss their plan to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls “Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he’ll want proof” Elena said “Then I shall be dead” Mikael said “What if he wants to see you in person?” Elena said “Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him” Mikael said.

 

“With what? Those daggers won’t work on him” Stefan said to Mikael “Well, I’m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned” Mikael said “Where is it?” Stefan asks. Mikael dips the dagger in the white oak ashes “Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy” Mikael said “Against what?” Stefan asks “You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can’t dagger an original without dying. So…it falls to you” Mikael said looking towards Elena.

 

Mikael hands the dagger to my sister, she looks surprised “Y…you want me to actually dagger you?” Elena said “Klaus will leave nothing to chance especially when it comes to trust” Mikael said, Elena drives the dagger into his heart. Stefan is on the phone with Klaus telling him that Mikael is ‘dead’ and Rebekah corroborates his story, looks like Klaus is coming back to Mystic Falls.

 

Rebekah pulls the dagger out of Mikael’s chest, I wait with Rebekah for Mikael to wake up, I don’t know why I’m still here maybe I just want know why he killed my past self. Mikael starts to move, coughs, and get up “Finally. Took you long enough” Rebekah said “Rebekah” he said “Whatever fatherly rubbish you’re thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me” Rebekah said.

 

“I see. Where’s my dagger?” Mikael said “Elena has it. So, you can forget your plans to use it on me” Rebekah said “You were never what I was after” he said “Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me” Rebekah said “He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!” he said “I know what he did, and he’ll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer—none of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires! You destroyed our family. Not him” Rebekah said “Rebekah…” he said but she leaves before he can say anything else.

 

Mikael notices my presence he looks at me with guilt written all over his face “Hen—“ he said but I cut him off raising my index finger “Don’t call me by that name, my name is Noah” I said Mikael had a sorrowful look on his face “I am so sorry, I didn’t know that you relinquished your immortality” he said “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t know, it’s the fact that you would actually harm me!” I shout tears well up in my eyes “So why?! Why did you kill me all those years ago?!” I shout, silence he said nothing, I guess that’s his answer.

 

I take deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes, I leave the boarding house sick of Mikael’s presence. I get home “Jon! Are you here?!” I shout I go to the living room and see someone I thought I’d never see again, Theo. He’s standing in the middle of the living room with a smirk on his face “Hello, Uncle. Long time no see” Theo said he starts to walk towards me, it takes all my willpower not to back away from him were face to face or rather face to chest, I look up at him “I came back from my trip with father to find my house as I left it then I hear from Jon that you both have been living in the Gilbert Residence” he said.

 

I glare at him, who the hell does he think he is? “Of course, I’ve been living here, I’ve lived here for 16 years why would that change” I said Theo’s smirk faltered that’s when I backed up a little. Theo chuckles “You’re right, I’m sorry. What was I thinking? Making you stay at my place, I know I’m my father’s son but that doesn’t mean I have to behave like him. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Uncle” he said then he left. I let out a sigh of relief when he left, I still don’t understand him what’s his endgame with me, I decide to go to my room and go to sleep.

 

The next day I find out their plan to kill Klaus was an epic failure and that Klaus killed Mikael, good riddance. I’m standing in the woods with Jeremy and Tyler, Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits its target “Nice shot!” Tyler said to Jeremy “So what’s the point of this again?” Jeremy said “the point is I’m pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff” Tyler said “Profound. Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me” Jeremy said.

 

Jeremy reloads the crossbow “So what’s the deal with that? Is he like your guardian now?” Tyler asks “Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us” Jeremy said “Do you like him?” Tyler asks “Yeah. Yeah – I like him” Jeremy said as he aims the crossbow “You wanna move out of the way?!” Jeremy said “I’m a hybrid, Gilbert. You can’t kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you’re not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don’t think you can hit me” Tyler said being cocky. Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler, he catches the arrow.

 

Jeremy and I get home he goes to the fridge and I sit on the couch “Just in time! We’re cooking” Elena said “Sorry, just passing through” Jeremy said “Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family” Alaric said I roll my eyes, is he serious? “Why?” Jeremy asks “Maybe because you got fired and didn’t tell anyone” Elena said with stern tone. 

 

“Ahh – look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He’s right outside” Jeremy said both Elena and Alaric had a look of surprise “Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?” Alaric said “I don’t know…does it matter?” Jeremy said “Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He’s dangerous” Elena said “He can still hear. He’s right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can’t hang out with?” Jeremy said I chuckled, oh burn.

 

Elena gives me a look “What’s with the attitude?” she said to Jeremy “Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting, Noah you coming?” Jeremy said I nod and get up from the couch, we start to leave but Elena block our way. “Oh, no no! you guys aren’t going anywhere especially not with Tyler” Elena said putting her foot down.

 

Jeremy looks to Alaric for help while I stare at Elena “I’m with her on this, guys. Sorry” Alaric said “All right. Fine. You want me to stay in? Let’s all stay in then. Yo, Tyler! Come on in!!” Jeremy shouts I shake my head chuckling and I go back to sitting on the couch “Jeremy…!” Elena shouts. 

 

Tyler opens the door and enters the house, Jeremy gives Tyler a glass of water “Thanks” Tyler said This is weird. Klaus has his hybrids stalking me and now you’re just sitting here in our kitchen” Elena said “Look maybe I should go” Tyler said “Oh, stay. You’re not doing anything” Jeremy said with sass, I just keep chuckling at this whole situation. “Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master” Elena said Tyler laughs “I t’s not like that Elena” Tyler said, he started to explain his sire bond then Alaric and Elena start to grill him more about what ifs about his sire bond “Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?” Elena asks “Again, he wouldn’t” Tyler said “What if he did?” Elena asks again “I don’t know! Then I’d rip out my heart!” Tyler shouts, we were all taken back by his statement.

 

Jeremy’s phone rings then hung up “What was that about?” Elena asks “It was nothing” Jeremy replies “I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but…” Tyler said “Next time” Alaric said then Tyler leaves. “Well, great, that’s a wonderful influence Jer…” Elena said to Jeremy only to find that he wasn’t sitting at the table anymore and his protection ring was on the table, I run outside Alaric and Elena follow behind me we see Jeremy standing in the middle of the street, suddenly a car comes around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy.

 

We run towards him “Oh my god! Jeremy!!” Elena yells “Jeremy!!” I yell “Jeremy move!!!” Elena shouts, Alaric pushes Jeremy out of the way at last second and is hit by the car instead. The car pulls up next to us, it’s one Klaus’s hybrids “There I go again, bumping into people…” I said then drives away.

 

We get inside and lay Alaric on the couch, Damon comes over. Elena, Damon, and Jeremy argue about what to do Klaus’s harassment but it goes no were so Jeremy leaves and I follow after him. I’m in the woods again with Jeremy we find Tyler sitting on a stump, Jeremy aims his crossbow at him “Don’t do it, Jeremy” Tyler said “Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours” Jeremy said angrily “I didn’t stab you in the back” Tyler said I roll my eyes “Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off of vervain?” Jeremy asks “Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you” Tyler said “It’s Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?” Jeremy said “He doesn’t care about you. All he wants is his family back” Tyler said looking at me as well.

 

Jeremy shoots but Tyler catches the arrow then I give him an aneurysm, he groans in pain “What the hell?” Tyler said “Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time you blindly do whatever he says” Jeremy said then we leave.

 

It’s nighttime Jeremy and I walk home we see an ambulance near our house and douche hybrid at the doorway I gave him multiple aneurysms then Jeremy shoots an arrow in his heart “Jeremy!” Elena shouts “He’s not dead yet” Jeremy said walking pass Elena into our house “Where are you going?” Elena asks. Jeremy comes back with a meat cleaver “What are you doing?” Elena said I gulped knowing what was about to happen, my brother cuts the hybrid’s head off and Elena screams “Now he’s dead” Jeremy said.

 

Elena and Jeremy get Alaric to the hospital while I stay home and wait for Damon to get rid of the body, I go up to my room and have a short nap. I wake to hear crying “What going on?” I asks I see Damon, Alaric, and Elena coming out of Jeremy’s room I look at them all “What did you do?” I ask “I compelled Jeremy to leave town with you” Damon said.

 

I look over at my sister “Again, you compelled him, again” I said barely containing my anger “And you want me to go with him, to hell with that. I’m out of here” I said going to my room to pack up some things “Where are you going? Noah!” Elena shouts “Anywhere but here” I answer “Hey, be reasonable your sister is trying to protect you and Jeremy” Damon said I glare at him, both of them I walk pas both of them and make way downstairs to the front but Damon is in front of me before I can touch the doorknob.

 

I glare up at Damon “Move” I said coldly to him, he inches towards my face “No” he said with a smirk, I don’t know what came over me but next I know I’m giving Damon so many aneurysms that he falls to his knees then I magically send him flying across the floor knocking him out, I didn’t care I’m barely containing my anger as it is. I footsteps coming down the stairs “Noah!!” Elena said I glare at her and Alaric then turn around and leave out the front door.


	18. Chapter 17

Noah’s POV

 

I’ve calmed down a bit since leaving the house, walking around the streets at night, where will I stay tonight? Well I do have a place in mind. I find his house and walk to the door then I knock on the door, it opens to reveal Theo “Uncle, hello” Theo said, I look at him nervously “Um, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while” I said.

 

Theo raises his eyebrow “Why? Did something happen?” he said I sighed then I told him what happened prior to me coming here “Well then, come on in I have a guess bedroom you can sleep there tonight” he said. Theo lets me in and leads me to the guess room “Goodnight, Uncle” he said “Night” I reply, he closes the door, I drop my bag on the floor plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

 

It’s morning, I get to school I go to my locker to get everything I need for class, I’m walking the school halls I see Bonnie and Elena “Hi, Noah” they both say “Hi, Bonnie” I said ignoring Elena as I walk past them. I get stopped when someone grabs my arm “Noah, where were you last night? I had Damon look for you everywhere” Elena said worryingly, I sigh “I stayed at Theo’s place last night” I said Elena’s eyes widen “What?! But isn’t he trying to control you or something” Elena said “Probably, but I trust him just a bit more than I trust you right now” I said.

 

Elena looks down at floor guiltily “So, are you leaving with Jeremy or—“ she asks “No. I’m staying with Theo for the foreseeable, I just need some time, okay” I said “I’m sorry” she said sincerely “I know” I said walking away. 

 

It’s after school, I’m sitting in Theo’s living room thinking about how crazy life has become as I look down at Theo’s ring. I hear someone’s throat clear look up its Theo “Uncle, how was your day?” he asks “Fine” I reply he sits next to me on the couch “What’s on your mind?” he asks. I work some courage and give him a serious look “What is it you from me? And what is this ring? Besides the fact it can seal my magic, I want the truth or I leave” I said putting my foot down, he gives me a blank look then he sighs “What if the truth makes you leave anyway?” he said “Or I could just leave right now” I said getting up “Wait! Wait, okay. I’ll tell you” he said I sit back down on the couch waiting for him to speak “I promise the truth is nothing too nefarious” he said.

 

Theo take a deep breath, I’ve never seen him so nervous before “I meant what I said about guiding you and teaching you magic. I want to gain your trust and know that I will lookout for you. And maybe someday you’ll see me as family. As for your ring it’s for your protection” he said. I give him a look “What do you mean? How is a ring that can seal my magic at your leisure, protection?” I ask glaring at him.

“I promise it’s for your protection, as for sealing your magic it’s for my protection but I promise to not stop you from using your magic on others to protect them or otherwise” he said “What the ring made of?” I ask he looks at me sheepishly “It’s made of onyx metal and… my blood” he said. I raised my eyebrow “Why?” I ask, he takes a deep breath again “Okay, in order for to tell you why this is for your protection, I’m going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone before not even my father. So, I trust you won’t tell anybody and I mean anybody, not your friends or your family” he said in a serious tone.

 

I nod “Yes, I won’t say anything to anybody” I said “Okay, you know how my father can sire hybrids with his blood, I can do that also without Doppelganger blood but it’s not just werewolf-vampire, it’s also witch-vampire” Theo said my eyes widen and I stand up, backing away a bit “Wait, you want to turn me into a hybrid?” I ask scared of his answer “No, it’s a worse-case scenario” he said “Worse-case scenario? For what?” I ask “I won’t be around all the time to protect you and in a town like this people end up dead” he said “How do you even know your blood can do this or that the ring would even work?” I ask.

 

“A long time ago I had a witch lover. I loved her dearly and… when we would have sex…um let’s just say we had a little kink involving our blood” he said blushing and I gagged a little “Okay, now get to the point” I said “Yes, sorry. Well my father tried to enlist my lover to do spells for him but she refused and in Klaus fashion when someone doesn’t do what he says, he lashes out. He killed her but when she died, she died with my blood still in her system. As I cried over her body she suddenly woke up in my arms, that next day we found she still had her magic as well as being a vampire, she needed my blood to complete the transition” he said.

 

“Is she still alive?” I ask “Unfortunately, no. She couldn’t handle being a vampire so she took her own life” he said full of sorrow “I’m sorry” I said sincerely “As for the ring. I’ve consulted many witches and they told if the wearer of the ring dies they would come back as a vampire but in your case you would be a hybrid, you would still have your magic. The ring will work and hopefully it won’t have to” he said determined. 

 

I take a deep breath “So your saying if I were in a situation that could get me killed, I would become a hybrid because of this ring. In theory” I said Theo shakes his head “No, it will work. It has to” he said determined. I think I’ve had enough for tonight I start to leave but Theo vamp speeds in front of me with a worried look on my face “Are you leaving?” he asks worryingly “No, I’m going to bed because I’m mentally drained” I said he smiled and stepped aside “Good night, Uncle” he said “Night, Theo” I said, I went to the guess room and went to bed.

 

I woke up the next day, I go into the kitchen and see Theo “Good morning, Uncle” he said “Morning” I said “Get ready, we have to meet my father at the old witch house” he said “Why?” I ask “Seems my father knows were the rest of his family is” he said “Oh” I said I’ve been out the loop of what’s happening with Klaus, so I get ready and we go meet Klaus.

 

We get to the old witch house where we see Klaus waiting by the doorway, he walks toward us “Hello, son. Hello, Henrik. I didn’t expect to see you here” Klaus said I give him a look “Shall we?” Klaus said walking towards the house and we follow behind him, we go downstairs to find Damon in the basement with lit candles everywhere “What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends, and in squalor, no less” Klaus says the candles light up brighter and Klaus falls to his knees, clutching his head in pain “Insulting a bunch of dead witches…not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here” Damon said.

 

Klaus speaks in a forced, strained voice “Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants…” he said, Klaus shouts in more pain as the candle shine brighter “And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don’t get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line” Klaus said I look to Theo but he just keeps watching this scene unfold.

 

The candle fire dies down “Now…please…show me the coffins” Klaus said then the coffins appear “Here we are” Klaus happily says, he looks at Damon “Where’s the fourth?! Show me!” he yells taking a step towards Damon. Damon backs up nervously “Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn’t have time to get all four, but I did have time to get one” Damon said, Klaus grows even more angry if that’s even possible “I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you’re a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest” Klaus threatens as Damon backs away some more “Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what’s in that coffin more” Damon says.

 

After that confrontation at the old house, we all go to Klaus’s house or rather his mansion. Klaus’s hybrid minion pushes the coffins in a big room “You’ve got your family back. Finally. You’re gonna open them?” minion asks “Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of” Klaus said “What business?” minion asks suddenly he starts squirming then falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing with the hybrid minion’s heart in his hand then he drops it, everyone in the room is shocked including myself “So Niklaus…” Elijah says “Elijah!” Klaus exclaims surprised by his presence “What did I miss?” Elijah said, a lot.


	19. Chapter 18

Noah’s POV

 

Elijah is standing before us, wiping blood off his hand with a handkerchief after he killed Klaus’s hybrid minion, “You look surprised to see me. So, it wasn’t you that removed the dagger from my chest?” Elijah said Klaus looks a bit nervous “You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?” Klaus says trying to change the subject.

 

Elijah attacks Klaus, they fight each other throw themselves into walls and breaking furniture. I look over at Theo, who is very amused by this while I seem to worried for some reason, then Klaus drops a bombshell on Elijah “Mikael is dead” Elijah stops fighting “What did you say?” Elijah says shocked “I killed him. With his own weapon. He gone Elijah. Forever” Klaus said Elijah glares at him “Why do our family remain in these coffins? Fin for 900 years, Kol for over a century” Elijah exclaims.

 

“Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother’s death. Things I never wanted you to know but I’m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you swore to me” Klaus said sincerely. Klaus walks over to one of the coffins “What are you doing?” Elijah says Klaus daggers the person in the coffin again, “Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you, our family will be whole again” Klaus said as he closes the coffin.

 

I’m sitting in Theo’s living room studying my grimoire, I hear a door close I see Theo walking in “Uncle, it seems we’ve been invited to dinner by my father with the Salvatores” Theo said “Why?” I ask “I think my father and Elijah want a truce with them” he said and I scoff, a truce with the Salvatore that won’t last too long.

 

Theo and I are at Klaus’s mansion waiting for the Salvatores to arrive, Elijah walks towards me “Noah, how’ve been lately?” he asks “I’ve been doing okay, despite everything” I answer, Elijah looks down at my hands and sees Theo’s ring on my left index finger “What is that?” Elijah asks. I try to hide my hand “It’s nothing” I say trying to sound convincing but Elijah doesn’t believe me, he grabs my hand and inspects the ring on my finger “What is this?” Elijah asks I give him a look “A ring” I said “Did our nephew give you this?” he asks I look away conforming his answer.

 

Elijah lets go of my hand “So, what does this ring do?” he asks “It’s for my protection” I say Elijah give me a look “And you believe him?” Elijah asks “Not really, but I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt” I said looking away not wanting to talk about this anymore, Elijah clears his throat “Well, excuse me I hear our guests coming” he said walking away.  
Elijah opens the open “Niklaus, our guests have arrived” he said “Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let’s discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?” Klaus said smirking. They all stood in the dining room as Theo and I sit at the dining table waiting for everyone to take their seats.

 

The Salvatores see me and give me a look “Noah, what are you doing here?” Stefan asks I just shrug my shoulders, Damon just glares at me “You’re lucky, you’re Elena’s brother otherwise I’d get you back for what you did to me?” Damon said I roll my eyes. Everyone’s sitting, Klaus raises an eyebrow smirking as he sits down “Henrik, did you do something to Damon?” Klaus asks with excitement.

 

I choose to ignore his question and look down at my plate and stuff food in mouth not wanting to talk to anybody at this table “Yeah he did, he fried my brain and throw around the house his witchy woo” Damon angrily says, I side eye glare at him. Klaus laughs “Nice to know my little brother is coming into his own power” Klaus said, for some reason I blush slightly at his compliment.

 

Everyone at the table is eating except Stefan, who seems to be in piss-poor mood. A servant is pour Damon some wine “Thank you, love” he said, Klaus sees that Stefan isn’t eating “You lost your appetite” Klaus said Damon looks to Stefan “Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home” Damon said, I tune out of their conversation look down at my plate then I glance at the ring on my finger.

 

If I die with this ring on I could become a vampire, but I would still be a witch in theory and if it did, how would it work? Would I be able to channel my own vampirism to perform spells? Why am I even thinking about this? Suddenly I hear screaming I look up to see Klaus pushing Stefan’s arm into the fireplace and Elijah has Damon against the wall.

 

I stand up from my seat “What the hell is going on?” I yell Klaus glances at me with remorse for a second then continues to burn Stefan “Stop!” Damon shouts in defeat “Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive” Klaus said “I’ll get it” Damon mumbles, “Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family” Klaus says to Elijah.

 

Klaus let’s go of Stefan, suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room “Elijah…why haven’t you left?” Klaus said “Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert” Elijah said smirking, showing Klaus a tray with silver daggers on it. Klaus is shocked “What have done?” Klaus says “What have you done? You see, I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We’re doing this on my terms now” Elijah said I see a young man enter the room “Kol” Klaus says surprised and slightly afraid “Long time, brother” Kol said smirking.

 

Klaus backs away, then a man suddenly appears, grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through his hand “Finn, don’t!” Klaus cries out, he rushes away, but runs into Rebekah “Rebekah!” Klaus cries out again then she stabs him with a dagger “This is for our mother” she said angrily at Klaus. Rebekah pulls out the dagger, which makes Klaus fall back Kol’s arms. Kol restrains him, Elijah look at the Salvatores “You’re free to go. This is family business” he said, the Salvatores leave, I try to leave as well but Theo grabs my arm “Come on Uncle, it’s about time you meet the whole family” he whispers.

 

I watch this family drama unfold as Rebekah wrecks the place and everyone else threaten to leave Klaus behind in Mystic Falls “If you run, I will hunt you all down!” Klaus threatens “Then you’ll become everything you hate. Our father” Elijah said, “I’m the hybrid! I can’t be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you” Klaus says “You will when we have that coffin” Elijah said.

 

We all hear a door open, we turn around it’s a woman, she seems familiar “Mother?” Rebekah whispers, I look at the woman in question. So, this is Esther, she walks towards Klaus, he looks away “Look at me! Do you know why I’m here?” she asks, Klaus has tears in his eyes “You’re here to kill me” he said “Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again” she said, she seems sincere but a feeling in my gut is telling me she’s full of it. I look over at Theo and I see him staring coldly at Esther, I guess he doesn’t believe her either.

 

I’m sitting in the living room studying my grimoire when I hear a door open, Theo enters the room “Esther is throwing a ball to introduce the Mikaelsons, which includes us” Theo coldly says, I’m kind of worried “Theo, are you all right?” I ask. Theo seems to be in trance, I’ve never seen him like this “Theo…” I said no response, I shallow a lump in my throat I know I’m going to regret saying this “Nephew…” I said, that snapped him out of his trance.

 

Theo looks at me “Sorry, Uncle… it’s just. I don’t trust Esther or Uncle Finn. I know they have some underhanded scheme for this ball” he said “I had a weird feeling in my gut when she talked about wanting to be a family again” I said “Good, go with that feeling. Don’t trust either of them” Theo said “Give me your hand” he said “Why?” I ask “I want to add extra protection to your ring” he said.

 

I gave him my hand, he whispers a spell into the ring “There this should work, but be careful around her, Esther’s a powerful witch. Speaking of her, she wishes to see you before the ball” Theo said. Theo drops me off at Klaus’s mansion I walk in, suddenly I’m engulfed in tight hug “I can’t believe your alive little brother. And as a witch no less” Kol said, he lets me go and smiles “If you need help with spells or witch knowledge, just ask your big brother” he said, I nod.

 

I see Esther, she starts to tear up when she sees me “Henrik, how…?” she asks, I explained as best as I could about the reincarnation spell and how I used it to come back to life, I’m still not sure of it myself “That’s incredible, Henrik” Esther said I blush slightly at her compliment.

 

There an awkward silence “So, do you have tuxedo for the ball?” Esther asks “I think so, but if I don’t I’m sure Theo will have one ready for me” I said, Esther seemed to stiffen when I mentioned Theo “Well, good. I can’t wait to see you at the ball” she said, I nod and leave.

 

The ball is underway as I wait for guests to arrive in a nice tux that Theo got for me, I see founding members and Mrs. Lockwood chatting with Kol, I see my sister Elena arrive and she looks beautiful as always. Elena sees me and comes over “Noah, you look handsome” she said I blush a little “I miss you” she says, I’m not gonna lie I miss her too “I miss you too, sister” I sincerely say “Do you forgive me?” she asks “I already forgave you, Elena” I said, she smiles and hugs me and I hug back.

 

Someone clears there throat I turn around, It’s the Salvatores “What are you doing here?” Elena asks Stefan and Damon “I could ask you both the same thing” Stefan said “Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You’re not supposed to be here” Damon said to Elena “Well, I am. And I’m not leaving until I find out what Esther wants” Elena said “Elena, be careful around Esther” I said, she nods and looks to the Salvatores “So, shall we?” she said to them and they escort her into the ballroom.

 

I’m sitting at the bar watching people waltz on the dance floor “Not going to dance?” Theo asks I shake my head “Nope, couldn’t find a dance partner” I said, “You could dance with your sister” he suggests I gave him a look “That would be embarrassing, plus she’s already dancing with Stefan” I said, Theo chuckles. I hear a commotion over by the entrance, I make my way over and I see Damon standing over Kol. Stefan comes over “Damon! Are you crazy?!” Stefan exclaims “Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause problems” Damon said looking at Elena then he turns around and walks away.

 

After that happens, I look for Theo I find him at the bar “Can we leave, please? I’m tired of this ball” I said “Of course, Uncle. I grow tired of this ball as well” he said, then we leave.


	20. Chapter 19

Noah’s POV

 

I wake up to the smell of food I get up and stretch, I make my way to the kitchen, I see someone cooking “Jon?” I said he turns around and smiles “Hey, Noah” he said “Where the hell have you been? You just disappeared the second Theo returned, no goodbye” I said a little annoyed.

 

Jon has a solemn look on his face “I’m sorry, Noah. But sometimes duty calls and I have to leave without notice. I am a Paladin after all” he said with a slight smile, I sigh “I get it, you have a duty but a call or text wouldn’t hurt, would it?” I ask, Jon chuckles “I guess it wouldn’t. I made some breakfast, eat up” he said and passed me a plate.

 

I eat the breakfast Jon made, it’s delicious “Where’s Theo?” I ask “He’s running an errand with Elijah” Jon replies “Jon?” I say “Yeah?” he said “I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight?” I ask “Why?” he asks “Because as much I love magic, I can’t always rely on it in every situation” I reply. Jon smiles lightly “All right, I’ll teach you. Finish your breakfast and meet me out back” he said, I nod.

 

I finish my breakfast and meet Jon out back “Alright Noah, stretch with me, I want you to be loose and limber before we start” Jon said. After we stretched Jon tells me to charge at him so I do, the next thing I know I’m on my back, this goes on for a few hours it was painful at first but I started to get use to this.

 

After being thrown around, Jon started to teach me the movements of his fighting style, we must’ve been practicing for hours because I hear someone’s throat clear I look around and see Theo plus it’s dark outside “Theo” I say breathing heavily “Uncle. Jon. What’s going on here?” Theo asks coldly, he seems to be in a mood. “Jon was just teaching me self-defense” I explain “I’m going to take a shower and call it a night. Noah we’ll pick this up tomorrow” Jon said as he walked past Theo into the house.

 

Theo is still standing there in a dark mood “Theo, what happened?” I ask, no reply, I sigh deeply “Nephew… what happened?” I ask again “Esther tried to kill her own children with the help of Finn, they failed but Finn and her got away” Theo said “Oh” was all I could say Theo chuckles at my response “It’s okay, Uncle. I know our family has been nothing but trouble since they got here and I’ve already given up on trying to make them a proper family. And after what Esther tried to do that just drove the point home” he said.

 

Only silence and the sounds of the night could be heard, Theo has a determined look on his face “I promise to protect you from the darkness that is our family” Theo declares, I nod not sure what to say at this moment. After Theo’s declaration I take a shower and get ready for bed but before I go to bed I send a message to ask what’s going on and sent it to her magically, I wait for reply tomorrow.  
I get Bonnie’s reply the next day, turns out she was helping Esther with her plans along with her mom, I don’t blame her the only original I seem to like is Rebekah and maybe Theo. And the Savlatores turned her mom into a vampire in order to save my sister and her mom decided to complete the transition, I hate that this happened to Bonnie.

 

I sent her a message back giving her my sincerest apologies, I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the table, I pick it up and read it. Great, Theo left with Klaus to find Esther and Finn “I guess you read the note” I hear Jon say sheepishly. I sigh and nod “Well, I’m gonna make some breakfast and then we can train some more” he said I look at him incredulously “I’m still sore from yesterday” I complain “That’s too bad” he said. After breakfast Jon and I trained the whole day.

 

A few day later I get a cryptic secret meeting text to meet in the woods, Jon and I get to the woods, Jon and I get to the woods we see Elena, Caroline and Matt “Noah? You got the text too. Who is this?” Elena asks eyeing Jon suspiciously “This is Jon. Noah’s bodyguard and a hunter. He can be trusted” Caroline said smiling. 

 

Stefan and Damon show up “Where’s Bonnie?” Stefan said “And who is this?” Damon said eyeing Jon suspiciously, Damon vamp speeds towards Jon grabbing him by the throat trying to kill him. Jon grabs Damon’s hand prying it from his throat and breaking Damon’s hand in the process, Damon groans in pain then Jon kicks Damon sending him across the forest floor “Vampire, you came at me like that again you’ll have more than a broken hand to worry about” Jon said slightly angry, Caroline laughs and Matt smirks at what they just saw.

 

“What are we doing here?” Matt asks Damon gets up from getting his ass handed to him “We found more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie” Damon said “Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?” Elena asks, Stefan smirks, “Nope. We all a weapon” he said.

 

Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it “Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We’re all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize every opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity” Stefan said, everyone goes over different scenarios for when and if they encounter an original.

 

On the drive back to Theo’s house I give Jon my white oak stake, he gives me a look “Are you sure?” he asks I nod “I don’t want any take backs in case the Salvatores screw this up” I said. We enter the house to see Theo in the kitchen with a glass blood, I know he’s a vampire but this is the first I’ve ever seen him drink blood in front of me “Uncle, I need you to come with to see Klaus” Theo said. I give him a look “Okay, why?” I ask “Can trust me, without me you why?” he said I sigh deeply “Okay, but if I don’t like what I see, I get to interfere?” I ask “Deal” he replies.

 

We get to Klaus’s mansion we get inside I see Klaus and…Bonnie? “What’s going on here?” I ask “Noah?” Bonnie said surprised “Ah, Henrik. What an unexpected surprise” Klaus said as he looks at Theo annoyed “Noah, Klaus is forcing me to unlink himself from his siblings. He threatened Jeremy if I didn’t do it” Bonnie explains, my eyes widen then I get angry “You threaten Jeremy. He’s my brother!” I yell.

 

Klaus in return grows angry “He’s not your brother! I am!” he shouts “You may technically be my brother but, you will never be my brother” I say coldly then I turn towards Bonnie “Come on, let’s unlink these guys” I said, Bonnie is shocked “What?!” she exclaims “Bonnie, it doesn’t matter what we do Klaus will get his way, let’s just get this over with and hopeful he will leave Mystic Falls when we unlink him” I said glaring at him.

 

Klaus brings a case and opens it, there are four bottles of blood within it, Klaus points to them “Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn.” Klaus said, he bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Bonnie “Where do you want this?” he said. Bonnie grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus’s hand so his blood can drop into the glass, Bonnie and I start the spell to unlink the originals.

 

Bonnie pours one of the vials of blood into the cup then mixes all the blood and pours onto the table, Bonnie grabs my hand and we start to chant. The blood on the table starts to disperse into five different circles, fires flares up as we continue the spell, the blood keeps moving into five different pools of blood away from each other.

 

We completed the spell, Klaus escorts Bonnie out of the house when Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood from off her hands “Aw, leaving so soon?” Rebekah mocks “Sister. Be nice” Klaus said “Yeah, be nice” I said sternly glaring at Rebekah, god! What the hell is wrong with these people “Sorry, Henrik. Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class” she said walking away.

 

When Rebekah leaves the scene behind her reveals Damon hung up by his arms blood dripping from him “Oh my god” Bonnie said I shallow a lump in my throat “Yeah, you’ll have to excuse the mess. Apparently, Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire” Klaus said, Bonnie looks at Damon again “Just get me out of here” Bonnie said “Very well” Klaus said, he escorts Bonnie out.

 

Still at Klaus’s mansion sitting with Theo, I see Stefan walking in with a duffel bag going to the room where Damon is hanging. Theo makes a face “What’s wrong?” I ask “Finn is dead. I heard them in their” Theo said “Oh” I said “And apparently his whole bloodline died shortly after” he said. We see Stefan carrying out Damon, I see feel a shadow over, Klaus is standing in front of me “Give me the white oak stake they gave you” Klaus demands “I don’t have it” I say “Then who does?” Klaus asks irritated “Wouldn’t you like to know” I reply smugly “Henrik!” Klaus shouts before he could go any farther I give him multiple aneurysms until he falls to his knees in pain.

 

Klaus looks to Theo for help but he just smirks, I look down at Klaus as I hold the spell on him “Don’t worry about the stake Klaus, I assure you it’s in good hands” I said smirking slightly, I stop the spell and walk out of the mansion with Theo following behind me.


	21. Chapter 20

Noah’s POV

 

It’s been a few days since I attacked Klaus and no retaliation of any sort, I can’t believe I did that again. First with Damon and now Klaus, it’s not like they both don’t deserve it, it’s just ever since the supernatural made Its way into Mystic Falls I’ve become almost numb to everything that happened then I would lash out, thankfully it was on people who deserve it. I just hope I don’t lose it on someone I care about.

 

The 20’s decade dance is in full swing, music playing, people dancing. I see my sister dancing with Stefan then Damon appears behind them and talks to them then they leave, I follow after them into the hallway. They talk about Alaric’s alter ego and Damon suggest they put him down “No, no way in hell!” Jeremy shouts appearing from behind “Oh come on, it’s a mercy killing” Damon said Jeremy looks incredulously at Damon “You are out your mind!” Jeremy exclaims “Jeremy…” Elena said, Jeremy turns around and leaves.

 

Elena and I follow Jeremy outside of the high school “Jer, stop…” Elena said Jeremy turns around “This is Alaric we’re talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him” Jeremy says determined “No one is gonna hurt him” Elena reassures Jeremy, but he doesn’t seem to buy it so he turns around and starts to walk away.

 

Elena grabs his arm and stops him “Hey. Hey… look at me. I promise” Elena said “Elena!” a voice calls out, we turn around its Esther, I thought she was dead. I stand protectively in front of Elena “If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me” Esther states “Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!” Elena tells Jeremy, he runs “I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come” Esther states.

 

Elena side steps me I grab her arm “Elena?” I question “It’s okay, Noah” she said and she goes with Esther, the Salvatores and Jeremy arrive too late, they try to go after them but the Salvatores are stopped by an invisible wall while Jeremy was able to go through the barrier. I look down at the ground, I see a line of salt that seems to go around the school “Salt. It’s a binding agent for her spell” Stefan said “We’re trapped here” Damon said.

 

Damon goes back inside, probably to ask Bonnie for help “What is this?” I hear someone say, it was Klaus. Stefan and I walk towards Klaus “Your mother is back” Stefan said. Everyone is in a classroom with several candles are lit, Bonnie and I are chanting “They do this all the time, right?” Bonnie’s date asks “What’s taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loophole” Klaus states.

 

Jeremy volunteers Matt and himself to stop Esther, that’s suicide. Suddenly Klaus speeds towards Bonnie’s date grabbing him by the throat “Suicide would be disappointing! Now work your magic, witch, or I’ll start killing people you fancy” Klaus demands “Let me go!” Bonnie yells. I get angry at Klaus’s antics so I start to fry his brain, he lets go of the guy and falls to one knee.

 

I look down at him “Don’t be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn’t give a damn about you guys and frankly neither do I. The only reason either of us are even helping you right now is because Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she’ll tell you to go to hell” I tell him, sick of his crap.

 

Jeremy and I volunteer our blood for a locator spell, Bonnie grabs a map and pours our blood on the map and we start to chant “Phasmatos tribum nas ex versa, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous” we chant. Even with our combined chant the spell does nothing “Esther is fighting us” Bonnie said to Klaus “Esther couldn’t possibly have this much power. Unless she’s channeling something” Klaus said “A hotspot?” Bonnie asks “Get your humans ready. I know where she is” Klaus said.

 

Bonnie and I leave the school “It’s done. Esther’s not fighting us anymore. The boundary spell is broken” Bonnie said, Klaus tests the boundary then looks to me “Henrik, you’ve fried my brain twice now. If this happens a third time, I take away something you care about. Maybe one of your Paladins” he said smirking then speeds away. I scoff, I’d like to see him try.

 

The next day, I’m painting Alaric’s old room with Jeremy and Elena “Going darker, huh?” someone says, we turn around its Stefan, why is he here? I go back to painting tuning out their conversation. I hear the doorbell ring “I’ll get that” Stefan said and goes downstairs. Elena’s phone rings “Whoever this is, it’s not funny” Elena said then she makes a face “Ric?” she asks I stop painting and wait for Elena to finish her call “Who was that, Elena?” I ask.

 

Elena starts to get nervous “Elena?” I ask waiting for an answer, she starts typing on her phone then she shows me what she typed it says ‘Alaric has Caroline at the school and wants Elena to come alone or he will kill Caroline’ I look at my sister and I sigh deeply “Just be careful, okay” I whisper, she nods and sneaks out.

 

I hear someone coming upstairs “Elena!” Stefan shouts as he comes into the room, he looks around only to see me “Where is she?” Stefan asks, I tell him where Elena is and about Alaric suddenly we hear a commotion downstairs. Stefan and I go downstairs, Klaus is outside holding a propane tank and a newspaper torch “Put it out” Stefan said “Come outside and make me” Klaus retorts.

 

Stefan steps outside “Elena’s not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he’s gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him” Stefan explains, after everyone calmed down we started to think of a plan on how to rescue Elena and Caroline. Stefan, Damon, and Klaus argue back and forth then Bonnie chimes in with an idea “I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric” Bonnie said.  
“If and might?” your words inspire such confidence” Klaus said Bonnie give him a look “I’ll get it. But even with the spell, we’ll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours.” Bonnie said to Klaus. I’m waiting with Bonnie and Damon at the boarding house for Bonnie’s Mom to arrive, the doorbell rings and Bonnie opens the door it reveals her Mom “Hello Bonnie” she said “Thanks for coming” Bonnie said “Jamie’s worried about you. He said it was urgent. I just didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again” she said to Bonnie “Like Jamie said, it’s urgent” Bonnie said.

 

I walk with Bonnie and her Mom, Bonnie explains the situation to her and asks her about the spell, her mom tells her it’s too dangerous and that it would require her to tap into dark places. In order for Bonnie to perform this spell she would have to stop a human heart.

 

I’m in the woods with Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy volunteered his heart, idiot but I get it we have to save her sister, Jeremy is laying on the ground with Bonnie knelling next to him “They made contact. It’s happening” Bonnie said. She places her hands over Jeremy’s chest and begins to chant the spell “Ocoros Mencante, Aleora Subitos. Ocoros Mencante, Aleora Subitos. Ocoros Mencante, Aleora Subitos.” She chants then stops “What happened?” I ask “I lost the connection” she replies.

 

Suddenly Bonnie starts chanting again I guess she feels the connection again, I watch as Jeremy dies and black veins creep up Bonnie’s arm and move towards her face, Bonnie breaths for a moment then she recites the spell to revive my brother. He doesn’t wake up, Bonnie and I start to panic “Oh my god Jeremy!” Bonnie shouts as she pounds on his chest “Hey! Wake up you idiot!” I yell as I punch him in the face, Jeremy finally wakes up “Ouch, did you hit me?” Jeremy asks I shrug my shoulders.

 

Instead of desiccating Alaric, we desiccated Klaus so he would stop draining my sister of her blood. I get to Theo’s house to find Theo standing in the living room in a silent fury, he sees me and vamp speeds right in front of me I back away a little “Uncle, you wouldn’t happen to know the Salvatores hid my father?” he asks “I don’t know. I didn’t ask because of a situation like this” I reply “Right. Sorry” he said calming down a bit “I guess, I’ll have to find him myself” he said then walks away.

 

I let out a sigh of relief, suddenly my phone rings it’s Jeremy “Hello. What?! I’ll be there soon” I said, I get to the hospital I see Jeremy and jog towards him “Hey, is she okay” I ask “Yes, Elena’s fine” Jeremy replies. Jeremy looks around me I raise my eyebrow “What?” I ask “Where’s that Theo guy who’s always around when you show up” Jeremy asks I give him a look “He’s not my shadow and besides he’s looking for Klaus so if you see the Salvatores you should warn them” I tell Jeremy.

 

After I made sure Elena got home safe I took a slow walk back to Theo’s house, when get there I see Theo getting ready to leave “Where are you going?” I ask “I’ve located my father” Theo said “Oh, can I come with you” I ask “No. In fact you will stay the rest of the night” he said, I gave him a look “And how will you do that?” I ask.

 

Theo walks out and stops near the front door outside, I go to walk out but I’m stopped by an invisible wall “What the…” I whisper “I created a barrier around the entire house. You can’t leave until I bring down the barrier myself” he explains. I glare at him “What the hell?” I ask “Sorry, Uncle. I just don’t want you to interfere with plans to rescue my father” he said then he left.

 

I groan for probably the 50th time unable to leave this house, I tried to find different ways to try and break this barrier but nothing works. I’ve been pacing for a while I hear the door open and close I glare at Theo as he comes in “Father is really clever” I hear him whisper, I cleat my throat he turns around and when he sees me, he gives me a solemn look.

 

I stop glaring and raise my eyebrow “What?” I ask “I tried to convince Aunt Rebekah not go through with it” Theo said “What do you mean?” I ask “Rebekah ran Elena and Matt off the Wickery Bridge. Stefan saved Matt but he wasn’t able to get to Elena in time” he tells me. A single tear drops from my eye and I start to lose my balance but Theo catches me before I fall, more tears spill from my eyes ‘My sister is dead’ is my last thought before I sob into Theo’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - This is the last chapter. To those who are still reading there will be a Part Two with the same name coming soon.


End file.
